Sightless Prince Remastered
by NeonPartyDude
Summary: Yes its here everyone you all asked for it now here it is the remastered edition. Summary same as before you got to read to get the good stuff. So this is rate MA strong sexual content, gore, dark themes, and self harm. You don't want to read no ones forcing you. Have fun dudes!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey dudes so here it is the remastered version of Sightless Prince. So yes the first chapter will be very different from the original. And the story is heavily influenced from a few comics, fantasy movies, and games I like. So like always big shout out to Brewer235, TheFlyingPriest, and Jomo2014. Also huge thanks to my dudes Jester Smiles for getting me into Adventure Time to begin with. Also shout outs to He23t, Neon and the Lost Soul, KillingTheShadows101, TBRO, Lunar Silver, Dementia found paranoia, and Atomsk the pirate king for leaving reviews on the original fic. And pushing for this story to keep going. As well as everyone else who favorited and liking the original as well. So dudes hope you like the fic and leave a comment on where you want it to go.**

 **Female Narrator's POV**

The world known as Earth has faced many horrors at the hands of humans. But the biggest mistake wasn't by humans but by an invasive species.

During the beginning of humans exploration into the stars numerous events plagued the skies.

These events were called the Hailstones of the Thunderbirds. Wild orbital rifts open sending meteorites coated in unknown substances into the planet.

People who saw the events close enough swore they heard a crack of thunder along with the screech of an unknown avian creature. After some time humans found out that there was another side to these rifts.

During what is simple called the Fractioned Moon the largest of all rifts opened. With it several pieces odd objects fell through on crashed into the moon.

With a large chunk of the moon gone people finally too notice of the rifts.

Each country had their own say in what they did with an object fragment that landed.

But the planet itself also had a say in what it wanted from these fragments. To the shock of people around the world odd sightings became more frequent.

Creatures of unknown make and original appeared throughout the world. One country saw a large mass of one kind of creature amassing at its edge.

Before long the countries leadership ordered a strike of nuclear proportion. A strike that caused the Mushroom catastrophe. People that were within twenty miles of the event say that the green mushroom cloud the event made.

Had skulls that were wailing in pain for all to hear.

Country that saw the signs both of the ground becoming less lush, the skies raining hail as sharp as knives.

And lastly the fact that whenever a mist came into populated areas. The mist either coughed the breath or sent mild numbness through a persons body.

With that it was enough so some. These humans from various nations banded together. Even when the governments these humans once lived and worked for tried to force control over their work.

These humans stood strong they learned from the objects and rifts that were sending waves of objects to the planet.

These humans created the ring colony called the Frontier with now circles the moon.

Even as governments ordered for the humans that build the orbital station to hand it over. These humans had warriors to protect it. And the people that wanted to be free of control.

These Clans as called by the others humans stood for their freedom. The Clans used these warriors to help bring humans from the planet as fast as they could back to the Frontier.

Often times they lost humans that they tried to save. The various governments armed forces tried to capture or kill the Clans warriors.

But the Clans knew that they had to do something to give their warriors and edge. To both protect themselves and the people they went to liberate.

Thus they finally looked into all the material and odd substances that came from the rifts.

In their covert research the Clans scientist found that plants, soil, rocks, and even waters afflicted by the rift materials. First they merely augmented their weapons.

Overcharging or dipping their weapons metal into the mixtures they made. The enhanced weapons and armor gave these warriors a fierce streak when they went out.

But soon even their enhanced armor and weapons couldn't help push these warriors to be better then their bodies allowed them. Either the armor held up greatly while the person inside still received harmful injuries.

Or the warrior using the weapon felt a delay in their movements. Worse that using their enhanced weapons caused harm back to the warriors.

Soon the Clan scientist found the answer. They need to take the full plunge they needed to add the mixture into there very bodies.

The Clans voiced their worries but the warriors stressed that the planet was still dying. While they debated on why they would risk themselves to save more people.

The answer was simple to the warriors.

With worried nods the scientist created the dangerous drinks. Not knowing what would happen so half was injected into their body. While the other half was sent into the warriors bones.

After mere moments the affects became know. Warriors either screamed in pain or twitched rapidly against their control.

After a days rest the final results of the mixture know as the Dip was revealed. The warriors had enhanced senses, bodies as tough as iron, reflexes that made some of them seem to move as blurs.

After the final years of the Mushroom even only seven thousand of the billions of humans could be saved. The governments had turned on each other. And went to war for every last pure recourse they could see.

This dark time was the last war the Mushroom wars.

While the Frontier hovered near the moon. People from across the world wondered what life was like for the people whole escaped.

On the Frontier life was different the rule was no one had too much. And no one had too little.

The Clans saw the flaws, which was that people competed a lot and it caused too much problems. Their system allowed people to compete but it stays in certain areas.

And that was the end of it.

The Clans wanted the people to see them as equals so each clan had one representative. While each district of people has one or two. And added members if they needed.

With the years going on the Clans warriors were given a name. Witchers these elite warriors had no fear, they rivaled none, and their identities were not given to the people of Frontier.

The Clan scientist agreed that the Witchers would live normal lives. But when called upon they would be ready in a moments notice.

Over the years the Witchers took trips down to the planet. Learning that the material was given a name. Mana is the source of the mystical or magical things that have changed the planet.

Witchers soon made contact with both local wildlife and the new natives of the planet. On several occasions either proving to be aggressive or shy.

But the natives of the world that remember these interactions pass down the tales. Tales of armored warriors who fight like monsters and vanish into the stars.

The Witchers have continued however passing down their teachers from one another. As well as passing down the armor of their Clans.

In the Clans there are two armor sets one worn by the Elder and one by the Youth. Once the Youth becomes the Elder they pass on the Elders armor to the new Youth.

The Youth then reforges the armor to their liking. Often time the Youth will reforge their armors numerous times as they grow or learn from a battle.

The Ten Clans agreed to a solemn oath to protect their home and their people.

The Witchers embrace this oath by standing for honor and the freedom that the founding Clans sought out. With their Clans past now a full tradition often time Youths must face hardships before becoming full Youths to the Clans.

But each Clan agrees only two Witchers to a Clan no more or less.

Walking the freshly cleaned halls of the Frontier we find three similarly dressed individuals. Dressed in robes that are a mix of military and spirituality the three talk to one another.

The man to the left says "Another great day for public talks. I just wish however District-Man Cody wasn't so harsh with his wording."

The woman to the middle nods to add, "His argument isn't without worry but it can't be helped. We need to find a means to open channels back to the planet soon or later.

"These last few years have shown us that the soil has been push far enough. We must either open trade with whatever civilization has grown in our absence.

"Or send a large mining group to dig up soil."

The woman to the right nods saying "But no worries. The farming districts will push the approval. Everyone needs to eat but I wonder who will be in the reconnaissance group."

The woman to the middle nods saying "We'll be sending the Witchers of course. And to be sure we'll be sending a District-Man or Woman to provide diplomacy if needed.

"But we need to make sure their will be crops and water for the years to come. Sucking the frozen ice from space has shown its limits."

Walking and turning to then turn again the trio enter a large room. The room is filled with the clashing of metal. The crackle of energy whizzing through the air.

And orders being barked at from several different places.

In the room older men and woman dressed in light body vests watch the teens and late age kids as they train. The trio watches on as the young go through the various exercises.

On top of hovering platforms two teens are attacking another teen. All three holding a wooden weapon, the two opposing teens wielding staffs.

While the lone teen has two shorter wooden weapons in hand. As both teens advance the lone teens jumps catching both off guard and platting his foot to both their chests.

The force of which sends both off the platforms.

Looking to the firing range you can see kids and teens testing out the various weapons on hand. Both the energy pulses each weapon makes changes due to their customization.

As the dummies in the range either twitch or jump from the hits. The adults close by shout orders telling various ones to correct or aim differently.

The trio continues to watch as a lone women looking to be in the mid or late sixties approaches them. The woman says, "Come to see the next batch of Witchers Clan heads? I can tell you a few wishing to show their worth.

 **"'The woman's expression hardens seeing one Clan head though'**. Marry Finn wants to know if you'll be skipping dinner with us again?"

The female Clan leader in the middle keeps her eyes on the room. Briefly looking to the Elder to say "Tell Finn I'll join you for breakfast tomorrow. Talks are underway right now.

"The outcome has a large affect on out home."

Marry Merten's wife to the late Jack Merten's is one of the Clan heads and overseer to the Merten's clan.

After her husband died from a tumor in his spine Marry hasn't been the same. In those dark days Finn was often left alone. To which the Elder and mother to Jack took Finn under her watch.

Marry had thanked her for being there for Finn when she couldn't. Telling the Elder that in two weeks she would have worked through her depression.

She did but the week agreement became a life of training as Finn took up his fathers place as a Witcher Youth. At the age of nine Finn began his training far sooner then most.

Finn forged and named his first blade, which in-sighted a laugh from the Elder.

Elder Witcher Merten says "The boys growing up Marry bout time you give him the time of day. Or he won't mind you like he does me."

The other Clan head says "You should take time for him Marry. My Abigail talked none stop about how Finn helped her customize her energy rifle."

The man sighs to add "I envy you both Thomas wanted nothing more then to be like my father. But the Dip was too much. Even though he is bound to that chair. That hasn't stopped him from perusing the life of our Clan Witchers."

Elder Witcher Merten asks, "I take it you all didn't just stop by to say hello? So Marry why are you all here?"

Marry nods to answer, "Like I said the politics are in talks. A decision will soon be made to make contact with the surface again. Crops are not producing well due to the soil no longer being rich enough.

"Well be selecting three Witchers to head down with a Cities men to open talks. Or find a suitable area to harvest soil. From what our drones in orbit have shown us.

"Creatures on the surface are much large. Even Skag and Stalker populations have grown. A few places on the various continents show large populated states. So if needed we'll open talks and exchanges first before we strip mine an area."

Elder Witcher says, "So the shortages of food and water are true. While we explore the various large chunks of rock drifting through space to mine. Our supplies have been depleting.

"I'll signal Finn you two will have a moment together Marry. No arguments either he's your child he should at least talk to you every week instead of once a month."

The Elder Witch raises her bracelet to flick it three times. Across the room sitting at a wet stone a teenage boy with blonde hair stops. His ears twitching placing down the knife the teen stands.

Walking past the various sections of training in the room he hands off his weapon to another Elder Witcher. The Witcher complements his work as he heads off to the stairs.

Walking the steps the boy's bright golden locks shine in the rooms light. As he reaches the stairs top he asks, "You call for me Elder?"

Elder Merten says, "No need to be formal boy so go talk with your mama. You two come with me I'm sure you'll want to see your kids as well."

Marry looks over her sons face sees its still baby soft not a dash of facial hair to be seen. His golden locks hanging past his neck straight just like her own.

And unlike other Youths who either have bruises or small cuts from training. Finn's face shows no such signs.

The only time he has been badly hurt was during his sparing with an Elder.

The Elder misread Finn's attack causing him to nearly snap Finn's spin. Thankfully a speedy Elder hit the other in time before worse damage was done.

Marry asks, "How has your training been Finn?"

Finn answers, "Well mother I'm happy to carry the Clan's traditions. I usually only see you late a night... Seeing you here is rare."

Marry nods to say, "A mission is coming to a vote Finn. We'll need Witchers to send to the planets surface. And I wanted to see who would be the best candidates."

Finn asks, "Well they send the Elders?"

Marry shakes her head answers "That's still up for debate. I came with those two to see how far along youths in your age group are coming. For now I'll continue to watch."

Finn says "Then watch mother very few are ready for real combat. Even leave ten testing drone and robots still beats those my age."

Marry nods to ask "I heard Alan tried to pick on you a while ago? And that you have yet to put her in her place. Why have you not shown her by sparing with her?"

Finn calm and as still as stone answers "What happened during my Dip cannot be undone mom. I've been blinded due to an unforeseen event yes. But I still carry the Clan's legacy.

"I've show my worth I put three other Youths in casts. Bested the level ten testing area on my own. And can forge blades and weapon parts without aid.

"I'm sure my fellow Youths and Elders can understand my skills by now."

As Finn turns he adds "Alan tried to spare with me she kept getting throw off the platforms every time she tried to attack me."

Watching her son walk away only to reach out and grasp his shoulder. Turning him she pushes his hair from his face.

Again she sees that her son no longer is keen to her touch.

Nor are his eyes the same color as hers. They now are a shrouded tint of gray with a hue of blue at their core.

His whole like Finn had only see his mothers face ten times before darkness consumed his sight. And since then Finn allowed the distant between them to grow.

Finn slowly frees himself from his mother hold to say, "If I am called mom I will do what I can to help the Frontier. Always the call must be answered by a Witcher."

Marry watches Finn walk away to think 'Jack I can't undo how I pushed him away. But I see so much of you in him. I hope one day I can see our boy smile again.'

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Surprise dudes two chapters for the price of one. I know better then to tease you dudes with how I left the first chapter so here's the second one as well. Hope to hear from you dudes later on.**

 **Lets listen in on how wild our Witchers life is getting.**

 **Frontier Witcher training room Finn's POV**

As the Clan heads leave with my mother I look to my grandmother saying "She and I can't see each other past how she left things Elder. Even if you want us to work things out."

Grandmother huffs to say, "You're right but she didn't have to come here in person. And she didn't have to touch you as she did just now.

"Even with all that political crap around her she still loves you boy. Do try to take notice of these things.

"I heard good things your other lessons are going well."

I nod saying "I yes thank you grandmother. I have had fun doing these hobbies that you're recommended as well."

Grandmother nods telling me to return to my training.

Getting back to training several younger Youths ask me to test the steel of their short swords.

Using my tuning fork I tap various parts of the metal to listen to how the blade reacts. Telling two Youth that they have cold spots in the steel. If hit in those spots their blades will break.

The last one I tell her that her blades tang is too weak to support the weight. And after test chopping it one a dummy her tang cracks in her handle.

After two more hours the younger Youths are escorted home. While myself an a few others are allowed to stay seeing as we're older.

Sitting lotus style I pull the black meteorite from my jacket. With the tuning fork in hand I strike the large chunk of metal placing it to my ear.

Most tell me that the sound the metal makes is very annoying. But to my ears it's as if a cascade of birds are chirping through the air.

Alan's annoyed voice speaks up asking, "How can you enjoy that nose Mertens?"

Alan has been my self-proclaimed rival since I started. Even with my blindness she still tries to belittle my skill. When time and time again I have some who between us is greater.

Ignoring her isn't going to help much and neither is talking to her. Feeling her steps vibrate through the floor she stops and pivots her waist.

Aiming to kick me I grab her ankle stunned her. I rise up quickly pinning the fork to the soft space under her jaw.

Completely off balance I listen to her breathing she's clearly nervous worried of what I'll do.

I didn't learn from books how to handle my blindness no my Elder taught me to see better than others. Locked in various rooms with sound speakers I spent hours navigating the rooms to avoid anything important.

After a year my body became a radio tower in a sense. I can feel, taste, hear, and smell the different pitches in things an people.

A person's body, their attitudes, and even their heart beat all of these and a few more I can feel.

Alan posture changes, as she gives off a growl no doubt her eyes are glaring at me. But my response is my usual empty expression.

Alan says "One of these days I'll catch you off guard. Then we'll see whose better Mertens."

Releasing her from my grip I sit back down listing once more to my meteor.

The others chuckling can be heard from our display as well as their comments on how easily I won.

Bubbly as always Abigail says "Alan why are you still trying to miss with Finn he likes the noise the rock makes plan and simply. To our ears its a lame but hell to Finn it could be a symphony."

The rolling sound follows just close to them both telling me that Thomas hadn't left either.

Thomas says "Knock it off you two. Plus I see where Abby is going with this Alan really just admit you like Finn and go on a date already." The three start to exchange bitter banter back and forth between them.

Having enough for the day a few others and myself leave.

Changing from our training armor we change into our civilian clothes. Witchers aren't to be known in public.

We are the unseen weapons that watch over our people if violence is too much for the security force.

Most would think that after you become a Witcher the Dip ceremony is all that is needed.

Each Clan has changed the ceremony in some ways. My Clan added a beast essence into each Witchers bone marrow.

The Dip allows a Witchers body to be enhanced in numerous ways. But often time the final enhancements come from the Clan traditions. Each Clan keeps the final enhancement a secret.

Due to this I can thicken my skill and bones. A blast from a laser rifle would either eat through a persons skin, cause sixth degree burns or worse.

Worse being up to what you think powered particle energy can do to a limb or body.

The worse to my Clan from such cases is second or first degree burns.

My grandmother said that my father once took a whole energy cell pack to his chest and suffered only mild first-degree burns.

I have so much to still learn. And now soon the people of Frontier will ask for Witchers to find resources that can't be found in space.

Cracking my neck I walk down to the video den. The video den is a virtual net location that allows people to experience various situations.

You can experience sex, riding a wave on a surfboard, hell one memory rumor has it allows you to rule like a king or queen.

It's not known how the founding clans got these memories. But they've been passed down throughout the years to teach or just let us newer generations experience something we can't.

Still I like this hobby of mine I learn new things that I can practice on my own later.

 **Unknown POV**

I sigh today has been pretty much normal with the weather scheduled to be cloudy nothing to do but mop at the counter.

The den gets its usual guys and gals today. Being a day before the weekend we've got a few looking for private time. Just wish it wasn't always the same sexual fantasies.

I smile seeing the blonde locks of Finn walk in. I smirk asking "So Finn what will it be today?"

Finn nods to say "Hello Ashley fancy waltz memory after add a opera solo memory."

Nodding I hand him the data cards for pod sixteen. Finn's been coming here for years reliving memories from both spectator and pov.

Guys that good looking really needs to date instead of being here. Maybe I'll ask him later when I stop dating Mark.

After three hours I watch as Finn leaves thanking me for the memories. And me thanking him for stopping by. As Finn walks off I can't help but look at his ass.

I sigh to say, "Guys got buns of my dreams."

 **Third person's POV**

Today the Youths are training with the Endo implants. These implants using odd gel to attach to the wearers skin.

Once attached the implants allows users to enhance or go past their natural limitations.

Elder Riglion continues saying "Some of you aren't at the right age yet to train with the Endo implants. But those of you who are will find this adding to when you receive.

"Or obtain armor of your own. The Endo implants take some getting use to. The servos and tubing network map to your skin.

"Once mapped you must work hard to get use to moving with the implants. It's pretty much like you learning to walk as a child all over again."

As Finn and the others teen Youths have the Endo implants placed onto their bodies.

They each feel the buzz of the implants as they connect to the mana in their blood.

The implants looking as if they have another smaller skeletal system over their skintight wear.

The implants have a secondary spin, rib cage, bicep and thigh pieces. And the last piece wraps around the persons head.

The Youths each slowly start to move around.

Thomas laughing as he asks "Elder is it ok if I keep my Endo implants?"

Elder Riglion hums answering "Maybe but you can't just walk around Frontier without people questioning how you're walking all of a sudden.

"Maybe on a lower setting you can walk with a cane. But that is for later Finn are you alright?"

Finn looks to the Elder but to the Elder shock he sees Finn's eyes.

Finn's once gray eyes now black with a glistening haze of bright blue inside. Finn says "My sight its odd Elder."

Elder Riglion worried voice says "Finn maybe you should take off the Endo implants."

Finn says "No Elder it's just something I must get use to again. Give me a moment please."

Finn in his new field of vision is seeing people but now he sees them as large wisping apparitions.

Looking at his own hands the same smoking wisp affects is appearing to his eyes. The room itself looks hollow but with a gray tinge to show it exists.

Clinching his hands Finn moves into a jog surprising everyone. Finn then breaks into a run and before the Elders could say anything. Finn is jumping over the rooms running hurdles.

Alan growls as she is struggling to simply walk. Finn once again showing off his skill likes its nothing.

Thomas and a few other Youths egg Finn onto do other stuff. A few Elders nod in approval even shock.

A female Elder says, "Boys a natural with anything he gets his hands on. Still must be good to train him aye Merten's?"

Elder Merten's huffs to say, "He may be a good Youth. But his people skills suck. Boys too shy and his quiet nature makes him stand out too much for my liking."

Another Elder nods to add "Being a natural warrior doesn't make up for his lacking in other places. We'll see how he fairs in the out door exercises next week. All right younger Youths get your rifles and blasters is strip training day."

The young Youths groan hating the idea of having to take apart their weapons. And put them back together under times limits.

With the Endo implants off Finn's new world of vision also ends as well.

But Finn's sadness wasn't his alone as Thomas once more is sitting in his wheelchair.

With todays training done the Youths leave or stay as the wish. Finn stays testing his aim with his custom blaster revolver.

The Elder of the Klitz clan sees Finn stating "Mertens you're required to have a energy rifle by the end of this month.

"I know you're Elder told you it was ok for a short while to have just blasters. But we always need to test you're skills in large weapons."

Finn nods to ask "Elder in the halls of the fallen Witchers. The people only know their faces. Why must the names never be said?"

Elder Klitz answers, "So that no clan can say that they lost a son or daughter. The face of a Witcher is often a surprise to people. But the Clans must remain strong.

"The only way the can is so to withhold the name of the Witcher lost. Remember Merten's Witchers don't die we live on as the path to freedom."

Finn nods as he turns to think about what kind of energy rifle he should make for himself.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes like I said before I have an announcement and today I tell you it. Surprise I'm releasing a new chapter for each of my fics. So dudes I know you're wondering why so earlier right? Well its cause next month I'll be back in Europe with family since I won't be having classes during winter break. So I thought about it and I'm taking next month off. Just me relaxing with family, that's why I've giving you all an update early. Cause next week is when my mom and me leave. So hope you all like the updates and I'd really hope you all leave some comments about what you'd like to see.**

 **He23t: Thanks dude I really thought about it and decided to go with a lore theme to the place where they live. And yea dude glad you like how awesome Finn is. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Maximess: Thanks for the likes dude and hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

 **Dementia found paranoia: Thanks dude glad to hear everyone likes the changes I did so far. Oh and we got a few more chapters to cross before we land on OOO. But don't worry I have a plan for that.**

 **Lunar Silver: Oh dude don't spoil the surprise so soon. But you'll see how fast Finn can learn things in this chapter too.**

 **Lets listen in on how wild our Witchers life is getting.**

 **Frontier Witcher training room Unknown POV**

I exhale slowly watching the Youths perform as to be expected. They think today is simply a massive sparing match. Or better put a chance to showcase their skills to the younger Youths.

When in actuality myself and the other district overseers are watching with the Clan heads.

Too each of the ten districts is a clan. Each Clan remaining foundationally loyal to the people even though they follow some overseers requests.

Yesterday the voting was finalized. The soil of the Frontier needs to be changed within the year. Or crops as well as plant life all over the station will fail.

Each district overseer has a council of three to help them. And with every council agreeing to the vote the overseers casted their votes.

To some Clan heads pride is what is driving their smiles. To others their faces remain still either out of worry.

Or that they know that their Youth won't be selected from the showing thus far.

The first challenge is simple destroy the enemy droid and you get a point. But we overseers also have a secondary point system.

We can grant addition points to Youths who show willingness to aid their fellow warriors.

As the test continues Alan is rushing forward. Blasting away at any droid with her trio barreled energy rifle.

The Youths were allowed to use one range weapon and two close quarters weapons.

As Thomas's chair speeds past another smashed droid body his motorized chair turns. Only for his face to see the blaster arm of a droid. Seeing his moment freeze Thomas clearly shows his doubt when pushed into a captive position.

But the droid stutters and sparks fizz from his head. Looking along Thomas sees the large claymore tinted an orange yellow.

Pulling his blade free Finn asks, "You ok Thomas?"

Thomas nods saying, "Thanks Finn I know there blasters are set to stun but I..."

Finn says, "I know Thomas live fire from droids that even when set to stun really hurts. Better keep moving though got to collect those points for good scores."

Thomas nods going his own way as Finn does the same. Even in the fake city ruin environment all the Youths are doing their best to get a good mark.

Rolling past a droid Finn cleaves its legs to shoot it in the face with his blaster revolver.

As he stands up parts of a droid are sent thumbing from a wall behind Finn. Finn takes notice of the laughter from the Youth walking out.

The older Youth says, "That makes twenty nine! Hey Finn how are you doing?"

Finn shakes his head of dust to answer, "Fine myself hold on." Raising his revolver blaster Finn fires upward. The older Youth follows the shot to see a droid with a hole in its chest on a fire escape.

Finn says, "That makes thirty four for me."

The older Youth grunts showoff as he rushes off to find more droids. Here in the observation booth each overseer is nodding taking note of each Youth.

District fives overseer says, "Youth Mertens is proving to be very calm. While the others are excited and rushing to make the point.

"He is the slowest in pace yet still performing so well."

A District man from district nine says, "That is true but his scores on the social event yesterday were horrible.

"He was very hesitant to talk to anyone. And even though he found the target he never once asked for assistance. Or gathered enough evidence to point to the target.

"Waiting and watching has limitations."

As First overseer I agree saying "Yes but we must remember Youth Mertens deductive skills come from his ability in reading body language.

"He saw through the targets flaws even with limited knowledge. And the short conversation he had with the target.

"Still it can't be helped one must be well rounded. An thus far every Youth has shown a flaw or two. But it's to be expected they are teenagers after all."

As the test continues Abigail gets trapped under some debris caused by an explosive distraction.

Finn coming to her aid lifts the debris as the alarm sounds for them to evacuate or fall to the enemy counter attack. Abigail telling Finn "Go I've lost Finn."

Finn grits his teeth to say, "I won't let anyone I know be added to the fallen halls."

Forcing the debris from her Abigail crawls free and Finn quickly scoops her up. Sprinting as the droids fire at his back. Finn continues to run until he rushes out of the testing area.

From his back you can see at least seven or nine stun burns has hit or grazed his training armor.

The other Youths are shocked that they both managed to make it out by the skins of their teeth.

Abigail says "Thanks Finn."

Finn nods to say, "Witchers don't leave their brothers and sisters behind." As Abigail takes a medical shot to heal the scores are told.

Older Youth Marz leading at forty points even, Finn second with thirty-eight, and Alan thirty five along with two others. And the others get between twenty and thirty points.

Elder Marz shakes her head. She is happy her son got the lead but said that not once did he aid another Youth.

Elder Marz says in the speaker, "Alright go get cleaned up tomorrow will be the final test. One that I'm sure a lot of you have been looking forward too."

 **Alan's POV**

Sitting with everyone else in the briefing room Elder Wildz places a pouch set onto a table in front of us.

Elder Wildz says "Today Youths you will be receiving your Hypo-mods."

I smirk as everyone whispers and talks fast agreeing with me that this is going to get really fun.

Elder Wildz says, "As you've been told during your first days of training Youths. We Witchers must be ready for dangerous and even deadly situations.

"So Hypo-mods were created to help us. These modifications can boost both body and give uses special powers."

Elder Mertens adds "Each one of you will be allowed access to the basic Hypo-mods. How you use them will be on display in today's finals.

"I don't have to stress how important this final test is for those of you who received bad marks on any other test."

Elder Wildz says, "By pairs of two you will be called up. And placed in situations against an obstacles or objectives.

"Your assignments will be random so that we can see you handle situations even when unknown to us."

After a short while I'm called up but why did I have to be paired with Finn?

With our Hypo-mods selected we enter into another room. Elder Marlow is standing by two chairs.

Elder Marlow says, "Sit down you two cause this is going to be rough. First time mod augmentations is a really kick in the arse.

"So which ever less powerful mod you picked we'll add that first. Then work our way through the rest.

"Still don't think you Youths should be allowed four at once. But well see if you can candle two first then."

As she takes up an odd looking injector she places the glowing capsule into the side. Turning the knob on the injectors opposite side.

She injects me between to of my ribs. Feeling my muscles tighten and jerk as my head tries to fight through the pain. Soon I can't control myself and I thrash against the chairs bonds.

Feeling the surge of mana much like during the Dip passage. The bones in my arm crack and shift feeling as if they're scrapping against my skin.

After a mind-numbing jerk my vision comes back into focus again. I feel as if I just wake up the day after a marathon of workouts.

Elder Marlow smirks as she says, "You two did well. Now that your bodies have the idea of the Hypo-mods mapping in them.

"You blood won't have any problems with helping you with the other mods."

Handing us our own injectors we finish the final two injects. Elder Marlow telling us to inject at the same place due to the skin being tougher at any other place.

Giving us a half hour to collect ourselves she looks over the scans she takes of us.

Elder Marlow then hands us an earpiece to say "Hypo-mods like all mods for Witchers draws off our mana.

"Everyone has a pool of mana they can tap into. But we Witchers can tap into it fully because of our science and mystical tinkering. So let me run off the different mod perks before I let you practice a wee bit.

"Body mods once injected won't take much mana to maintain. For some of those it'd be easy for you to put in and not notice at all. Some times after you drawn yourself of mana body mods will show they too needed constant access to mana.

"Now power mods those are the tricky ones. It's easy to put in but remember they drain your mana faster too. The more you use them the less mana you have in your reserves.

"Don't worry though often you'll have mana blorbs to snack on to regain your mana pool.

"Lastly be careful of using your power mods. Often times when depleted some Witchers uses their bodies nutrition to continue using their powers.

"Which is extremely stupid and must be used only if escaping or as last resorts."

After a few more pointers Elder Marlow allows us a short time to test our mods.

Smirking I charge my hand to throw a bolt of electricity. Hitting the hologram target I smirk to look at Finn.

I ask, "So Finn what Hypos did you pick?"

Powering my other hand I shoot a jet of heated water at another hologram. Finn says, "I can assume the body mods you picked were for strength and reflexes."

I huff to say "Duh what others would I pick. So out with it already Mertens."

Finns hand starts to glow as he says, "I picked the energized power and energy repulsive power."

He adds, "As for body mods I picked second shielding and hacking touch."

I look at him to laugh saying "You choice those mix matched mods. You're either way too brave or just bad a picking Mertens."

Finn shrugs to say, "You chose what suited your taste I chose what suited mine. We'll see whose choices has a better yield soon enough."

I growl even when he knows he made a bad choice. He still acts like he's hot shit. Can't wait for our final scores to be shown so that I can finally show whose better.

Elder Marlow returns telling us to follow. After a small walk I look across from us as we enter a simple training room.

Dressed in his large ornate battle armor is Elder Reinhardt. Smirking the blonde Elder says, "Youths your final test is simple escape this room by making it to that exist hatch up there."

Looking up he's pointing to a hatch with several moving platforms around it.

Elder Reinhardt adds, "You have an hour to either get there or beat me. Don't worry my armor has been placed in non-lethal mode. As well as it has dampeners on it and my hammer.

"The worse that will happen is you getting a concussion and a fractured bone or three."

As the timer appears I look to Finn as he pulls his sword. Taking aim with my tri rifle the timer counts down to start. Elder Reinhardt laughs to say "Good luck Youths and do the best you can."

Placing on his helmet Elder Reinhardt lifts his war hammer.

I gulp remembering that the Elders did say these tests were completely random. With the timer signaling us to begin Elder Reinhardt laughs to charge. His armors back releasing a plump of fire as the sound of an engine helps him rush to us.

Rolling away I franticly scan for Finn as Elder Reinhardt slams into the wall behind me. Creating a plum of dust and debris.

Elder Reinhardt steps back from the small dust cloud saying "One down."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So came back from vacation last week slept in my bed and the next day I get a sore throat. Asked my mom and she said I caught the flu. And after that the next week sucked. And to put it nicely I curse whoever it was that caused the first outbreak of the flu. Just letting it be know that if that person died then I didn't know. Still my curse stands cause this sucks. So my pain aside hope you dudes had fun with a month of two chapters. And hope you're ready for this months chapters. So lets see what you all left for me in the comments.**

 **Lunar Silver: It's Finn that the Elder attacked first and you'll find the rest of your answers right away dude.**

 **He23t: Oh you haven't seen what Finn's going to do yet.**

 **Dementia found paranoia: Glad you like the story dude and as recommended by an old poll and a lot of PM's this will be a Finn harem fic. But not a conventional one you'll find out why later on.**

 **OMAC001: Oh it'll be a twist on when he gets to OOO.**

 **Lets listen in on how wild our Witchers life is getting.**

 **Frontier Witcher testing room Third person's POV**

As Reinhardt turns to face Alan many in the monitoring room are very surprised. Elder Mertens as well as Marry looks on in shock.

Reinhardt had just bashed into Finn with reckless abandonment. Worse off not even checking if Finn wasn't seriously hurt after the impact.

Elder Merten says "That large idiot better not have broken more then an arm."

As Reinhardt steps forward poised to strike at Alan he turns on hearing "Elder Reinhardt I do hope you weren't trying to seriously hurt me."

Emerging from the dust Finn stretches his arms both showing damage from the hit. While most of his body is covered in dust. Finn using his Clan enhancement the moment Reinhardt angled himself.

Thickening his skin as quickly as he could while also covering his chest and organs.

Before Reinhardt could speak Finn jumps up landing onto the Elders large battle armor suite. Finn uses his mods to scan the Elders armor.

Elder Reinhardt reaching for Finn rolls his shoulders trying to grab the Youth.

Finn jumps off landing by Alan telling her to run for cover. As she follows Finn pulls his energy revolvers and fires three hush rounds.

Pretty much they're like tracer rounds that create large blinding spots of light.

Taking cover behind two pillars Alan touches her ear communicator. Alan asks, "What's the plan Mertens we can't reach the platforms unless we can get to the other side of the room?"

Finn says, "Now you want my advice and input?"

Alan says, "Get over yourself Mr. child protégée. You always have to be best so think of something. Cause if I fail so do you."

Finn sighs knowing she's right but also knowing that Elder Reinhardts armor is too mobile. And if attacked on the platform too high off the ground he'll be unable to do anything.

Finn says "If I can use more of hacking touch on his armor I could find the hydraulics most sensitive joints."

Alan says, "What you taking engineer speak too now?"

Finn groans to say "We draw his fire two ways. Letting me get closer and touching his suite. And we find a weak point to slow him down."

Alan huffs to say, "Why didn't you say that then?"

Finn shakes his head, as the two of them emerge running along both sides of Reinhardt.

As energy bolts leave both their weapons Reinhardt simply stands there.

Reinhardt laughs to ask, "Are you two even trying to get away?" Firing more hush rounds Finn gets in close.

With Alan dropping fire from her position while Finn gets closer. Finn touches Reinhardt's armor using his skills along with the mod to sense a weak point.

As the hush lights end the Elder spots Finn kneeling by his leg. As Reinhardt swings his arm Finn jumps only for his leg to be grabbed.

Finn takes hold on the Elders armor arm as Reinhardt attempts to throw Finn away.

Finn however still using hacking touch notices something. Alan watching along with everyone else as Finn is comically holding on. She has a hard time suppressing her chuckles seeing the Elder wave his arm around with Finn clinging to it.

Finn pulls his revolver and fires into Reinhardt's arm. The Elder shakes his head to say "At least try something affective Finn. This is just sad."

Finn charges his revolver to a pressured round. Firing the next two rounds into Reinhardt's arm to get a better scan before finally losing his grip.

Rolling and bouncing once hits the ground. Finn looks at the Elder as he charges his war hammer ready to send an energy wave at Finn.

Finn shouts "Alan right shoulder hit it hard!"

Seeing the exposed joint Alan uses her mods to first send a stream of hot water at the charged energy hammer. As the steam envelops the area blinding his line of sight from the Youths. Reinhardt groans switches his helmets visor to motion tracking.

But his movement stalls as his system tells him external electrical spikes are hitting his armor. Alan throwing electricity bolts right at Reinhardt's exposed armor joint.

Still however doing little to slow the armor clad Elder.

Finn pulls his claymore to encase it with blue energy. Dashing forward Alan stops her attacks due to Reinhardt being able to see her again.

Turning in time Finn catches and twists the Elders attack before him could properly perform the energy attack. Jumping past a wild back swing Finn lands on Reinhardt's back.

Stabbing his sword into the exposed joint as far as it will go. Finn sends a large wave of repulsive mod energy into the joint down the already energy coated blade.

In a violent scene the metal arm to the Elders armor is send flying one way. While Finn and Reinhardt are sent in two other directions.

Hitting the ground hard Finn groans as his hearing rings in the worse way for a solid minute. Even with his toughened skin the pulse that discharged does a number of Finn's chest.

Finn nod doubt cracked or has sore bones. As well as bruises that will form soon too.

With his ears ringing Finn tries to message the white noise away. Sitting on his knees Alan touches Finn arm.

Alan says as he tenses up, "Relax Mertens we won but you might be in trouble."

Taking a moment to process what Alan was saying it finally clicked once his hearing returned.

Finn can't see but from Alan's tone he senses he might be in trouble. Across from them Elder Reinhardt's armor is almost trashed.

The metal arms inside joints and wiring are exposed showing the Elders normal arm in a special casing. But the casing and body glove used shows that Finn's attack has done serious harm to Reinhardt's arm.

The casing is looking very beat up and the Elder has yet to respond to the other Elders calling to him. Finn exhales deeply wonder if he really made the right call.

 **Unknown person's POV**

Looking at Reinhardt out of his armor he looks like most of us. In his late forty or thirties still showing the mild bruises and scar we got from our time as Youths.

But never has a Youth caused such harm to an Elder. Reinhardt's battle suite was designed to withstand powerful explosive strikes. Even a missile launcher would need multiple hits to cause chipping or structure damage.

But that young... Youth Finn grandson to my old friend Elder Mertens.

He's the first in a long while to show both skills in engagement. As well as proving to be a danger the more he learns.

Elder Klitz says, "Mertens your Youth was out of line he has to face punishment!"

Elder Wildz says "Well Reinhardt started it he rammed the guy into a wall. I'm pretty sure he was allowed some payback."

Elder Riglion says, "Not when it causes such harm Wildz. The boy has too much leeway he must be punished."

Elder Marlow asks "And what leeway have we given him. If I remember right Klitz you pressured him to produce a weapon he can't properly use. And even then when he made and used it no one should have been surprised it was a shotgun.

"Can any of us say that we have given Youth Mertens a pass on things he hasn't earned?"

Elder W.D. growls saying "None of us have that kind of pull. But the boy should have been excluded from out ranks during recruiting the moment his disability came to light.

"But we gave Elder Mertens the time she asked. And he proved that he could handle what we asked.

"Even my clan Youth tells me how Youth Mertens has succeeded where I once failed at. Why may I ask are we questioning his standing with us?"

Elder Neeson says, "I agree his place with us isn't why we are talking today. Today we are talking if he should pass the final test?

"I'm casting my vote as yes. The boy choice the mods he believed would help him best. And even I would be pissed having to fight someone in battle armor. The task was simple either they defect Reinhardt or escape.

"And from your own Youth's words Klitz they both believed they couldn't get to the platforms to escape. Due to Reinhardt's suites boosting abilities. And I'm hard pressed from their actions and body language to believe them during the test."

I nod to say "Then its settled Elder Mertens you can inform your Youth that he has passed. And will not be facing punishment."

Elder Merten stands to say, "I knew full well he wasn't in trouble. And those of you who question Finn's skill can put a lid on it.

"I want you to try and experience a world with no sight and see if you like it. We can give our wounded prosthetic limps. Similarly functioning organs but damaged done to the face, skin, and sensitive bone structure are beyond us.

"For my grandson to show such skills shouldn't need to be argued over. If anything you should look at yourself and ask if you're jealous of a blind Youth out shining you.

"Cause if you are you have no place as an Elder."

I shake my head watching the oldest of us leave. Elder Mertens much like her son spoke his mild and was straightforward.

Youth Finn however has taken after his mother. Quiet and calm but still checking all the moves she has even when she knows she has the floor.

Exhaling Elder W.D asks, "Maxson the only other person to show this kind of skill was..."

I cut him off say "Yes the only other person recorded to do this kind of damage was Elder Simon. My the after realm carry his mana in peace."

Elder Klitz huffs as he stands stating, "One day that boy is going to get into real trouble. Trouble that will put us all into danger.

"Then I'd like to see how Elder Merten defends him."

Reinhardt chuckles to say, "You're just mad that Finn once more showed off and proved his is a fighter. Your daughter is much like you Klitz butting heads with a Mertens.

"Even after his fathers passing you passed on your competitive streak. Continuing the legacy of the Mertens and Klitz rivalry."

As the two go back and forth I leave walking with Elders Neeson and Marz.

Elder Marz says, "I won't let my son go down to the surface Elder Maxson."

I look to Marz as she adds "He hasn't had a moment that will humble him to battle. Finn out of all the Youths beside Thomas has been affected by something.

"You can see it too a spark in them that makes them cautious and take in the moment in different ways.

"My son's the opposite his spark is too wild and unbalanced."

I nod to say, "The overseers may have the pool vote of who will be placed for selection. But the deciding vote is my own.

"As such I requested for Elder Riglion and Youths Alan an Finn to head to the surface. But we will wait one month to send them.

"Seeing as those two now are full Witchers they have little to learn from their Clan Elders."

Elder Neeson says, "Klitz will probably pour everything he has into privately training Alan. Knowing that we will be monitoring every report they send back. Alan will no doubt try to please her fathers rivalry."

I nod to say "Either way both of them will push those Youths with their clans final secrets. So for what's to come I hope they are ready."

 **Elder Mertens POV**

Finn exhales as he sits down next to me looking at the urn in front of us. I look to Finn after being told the news. I can see the small moments of him smirking from time to time.

But not enough to be smug just enough times to know it had boosted his ego.

I say, "Finn inside this urn is our mods. Each Clan has their own armor yes but each Clan has their own personnel made mods.

"My father redid these mods and when I first felt it the raw power. It was something truly beyond words... something powerful and deadly.

"My father told me that one day the clans would create another great warrior.

"One that when found would have rare untamed talents, powers, and skills even we could not understand.

"Someone who would truly be special to us and someone who would show great care for us all.

"Not that it's you mind you he just told me to tell this to everyone. Heck I don't even know if a Youth will live up to that kind of fame.

"But regardless he redid these three mods in the hopes that if we ever needed them. That we would be ready for the battles that called for us. You'll need this whole month to not only get use to these mods.

"But to also redesign your fathers armor to how you like."

Finn nods to say "Grandmother I won't let you down I will try and do everything I can."

I slap his head to say "No don't try do what you can or don't. There is no such thing as trying. On the surface back down on our former home trying gets you and others killed..."

Finn nods and I hand him the urn and the injector. Finishing with saying "For the next few days you'll be in here until you can handle the mods. Good luck Finn."

Leaving the room I lock the seven-inch thick door sealing Finn inside. I exhale to say "Whatever divine beings watching us please let him continue to grow and be safe."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey dudes** **Big News Pleas don't skip past this!** **I've opened my own account on Archiveofourown. I've been putting my stuff up there not all my stuff but enough to get peoples attention. And wouldn't you believe I got commission to do a fic. Later today I'll be uploading a Phineas and Ferb fic you my first commissioned client. This is a commission so the schedule it will have will be different then my normal fics. Cause well I'm working for someone to help bring their idea to life. And he's very forward on what he'd like to see. That's why I'd also like to ask if anyone else has seen my work and you have the cash or budget. I'd like to hear any commissions you'd like to pitch me. That way I can talk with you closely and with the less restricting rules then Fanfic we can have more fun. Lastly dudes I really hope you use the link in my profile and check out the new fic for yourselves. Cause just like my other work you now how crazy and sexual I get. Now lets check out the reviews you all left.**

 **He23t: Don't worry dude you'll see more and glad you like the story so far.**

 **Dementia found paranoia: Oh believe me OOO will be its own separate slice in this fic dude. And thanks it cleared up after a while but still sucks getting the flu.**

 **OMAC001: They'll have an interesting time on OOO dude but not the way you're thinking.**

 **Lets listen in on how wild our Witchers life is getting.**

 **Frontier Finn's POV**

It took me five days to finally calm the power the first mod cause to erupt from my body.

With the first mod finally adjusted to my body I inject the other two mods.

After another two days of pain I'm exhausted but I don't have time to rest for long. Setting my watch for three hours I rest on my back with nothing to dream of.

Just wonder though really what could scare my grandmother so much about the surface.

Feeling my watch vibrate on my wrist I sit up feeling the mods now in me. Walking over to the wall rack I hook up my Endo implants.

Once again the buzzing connection of the light frame to my body. Stretching a little I trigger the holograms down the testing range. Tapping my earpiece it says "Mana pool at one hundred percent Endo frame stable.

"Hypo mods present three in total."

Pulling out the odd tape I place it into the carrying cube. To then connect its wireless signal to my earpiece. With that the tape plays saying, "Beginning tutorial mod walkthrough.

"First mod repulsive nitro blasts. Blasts output, range, and quantity up to users to decide.

"Limitation of mod causes muscles within forearms and upward arm tissue to tighten after prolonged usage. Strain of over usage is long standing moments of arm tremors and muscle convulsing."

Raising my hand I make a gun like gesture with my hand to fire once. Hitting the target I fire twice more. Then with my open palm fire a larger blast.

Each time I fire the energy builds in the muscle behind the point I'm firing from. Heating the muscles creating mild steam as the energy leaves the point I use.

Already I feel the usage stiffen my forearm and fingers. I think 'I'll have to get some training in before using this mod multiple times in a single day.'

The tape says, "Second mod energy absorbing due to Merten clan enhancement this mod allows different forms of energy intake.

"User can create a visible or body fitting layer of energy over themselves.

"Unlike repulsive mod energy that is directed away from user. User of this mod is allowed to decide how energy is used. Either by channeling it into user or sending it back in a shockwave attack or new attack."

Trigger the mod I fire my revolver into my palm. The energy round stops a little before hitting my palm and stays in place. My hand showing an odd glass breaking kind of arrangement as the round is held in place.

Raising my palm I send the round down range hitting the back wall.

Nodding I try another three shouts both times adsorbing the rounds. The tape warns, "Physical damage can still harm users. Blunt force trauma and some kinetic attacks can pass through the absorbing field.

"User should be warned that those trauma's even though slightly decelerated can be life threatening."

The tape moves to the final mods saying, "Final mod is energy camouflage. This mods weaknesses are as mentions however can easily disrupted if user loses focus.

"Exposure to large amounts of water or high liquid areas will disrupt energy flow in short bursts. If not completely disabling the mod in said area.

"Lastly mods taxes heavy amounts of mana and must be allowed one to two minutes of cool down once ended. Positives of mod anyone touching user or like wise turn invisible.

"Mod cloaks both heat signature and heartbeat from being detected. While mildly muffling users steps."

Triggering the camouflage I take a few normal steps noticing that my steps do sounds softer.

Walking back over to the rack my newest weapon as well as my father's armor rest. Touching the chrome chest piece I say, "Father I'll do everything I can to ensure we survive."

Exhaling and inhaling deeply I send all my mana into both my arms. As stream wafts off them both I grit my teeth at the pain. I think 'I must push my limit or else it will cost me dearly on the surface!'

 **Marry Merten's POV**

I stand here next to my fellow Clan heads, the first overseer, and a few others. All of us wonder what awaits our three Witchers and Cities-men.

Finn is getting ready from what my mother in law tells me. His first trip outside the Frontiers and back down to our long forgotten homelands. Very few will ever get a chance like this.

Before it was banned small teams would be send once a year to study the life for on the surface. Clans were also allowed to take Youths down after their nineteenth birthday. Just so they could experience what the Earth had to offer.

But after losing Elder Simon, two other Youths, and twenty-five researchers many agreed that Earth was too dangerous to traverse anymore. If we didn't stop we might know what dangers or enemies are still present down there.

Slipping away to find Finn I just want to speak to him alone before he goes down there. No I must make peace with how little I raised him...

Finding the changing room I stop watching Finn from the doorway as he goes through the motions of dressing.

Slipping on the standard flexing titanium fibered body glove. He moves onto attaching his armored pieces.

Finn attaches the flex leather metal like chest piece however the shin from the pieces makes it look metallic. Sliding on his baggy gold and black pants he also puts on his boots.

The matching colored boot protecting his legs all the way up to the kneecap. Stepping away Finn's Endo implant has been greatly modified.

It almost looks like a lighter version of battle armor. Finn locks himself into the armor his eyes changing as he hears me gasp. Not saying anything Finn checks over his implant.

With his earpiece giving off an audible beep he continues with his armor.

The shoulders to the implants are raised sharply in an angler fashion. Just like the raise in the chest piece there's no doubt it's to make hits glide or skid off or miss direct damage.

The protective bicep and thigh pieces clamp into place both adding another layer of protection to his body.

Finn then grabs to my surprise a sleeveless hoodie. Blue for the most part the hood itself is white it attaches to his head almost like the back of a helmet. Fitted to his arms are two gauntlets like attachments.

The shield like designs of them are stretched out but they are pretty small for protection. The flat tops end while they go off to a point towards Finns.

But they are pretty large in their mass and the hand gloves seem to provide another layer of protection. Gold in color as well Finn steps back to his weapons.

After checking over their power supply he moves to the rest of his weapons.

Finn takes his energy weapon and clips it into its holster over his left shoulder.

Seeing him clip on his weapons belt he starts to fill the pockets with supplies and ammunition. Finns movement through it all is as fluid as water.

Next he checks his blades both of which he created from an old world diagram he found in the Witchers codex. One is the spear of Nuadas while the other is the sword of Nuadas.

Both house an extending grip allowing the handle to lengthen or shortened. **(Yes I'm using prince Nuadas weapons from Hellboy 2.)**

Taking a moment to feel the lethality of his blades. Spinning both in his hands to counter and stab his unseen foe. Satisfied he sheaths both and clips them to his left thigh and belt.

Finn then takes the Gorgon energy revolver he's modified to no end. Sliding it in its holster only to quickly draw it several times. Facing me he nods says "Mother don't worry I know what is needed and what you expect."

Taking up the provision kit Finn clips it to the back of his belt.

Every person has this kit inside is everything rations bars, water, medical tools, and emergency destruction orbs.

The orbs are a miniature ball equal to ten pounds of C4 enough to kill a Witcher. Leaving no body for the enemy to mistreat or use for who knows what.

Nodding Finn picks up a golden mask the faceless mask surprises me. As Finn clips it onto his belt I notice it has a pointed chin. As we walk I'm remember the last time we walked side by side.

Hearing the soft patter of flesh and stone I look to Finn. With my eyes traveling down I'm reminded why I don't hear the pattering of his feet.

Finn's wearing shoes again. He often says he likes it when his feet are free to feel the ground or floor. I didn't ask any further back then I just got use to it.

I knew he needs it just like a birds need to adjust to their nature. But not hearing his soft feet on the ground but hearing those boots is truly odd.

As we get into the loading bay I look across seeing Alan is dressed in her own armor. Hers looking close to a traditional knight or such from years gone.

But she has a shoulder cape colored a light green. And her hair is tied back with a bandana. Her left arm showing a large oval device while along her belt is an overstocked amount of ammunition.

Cities-men Mat walks to us along with an escort guard. Marry and Alan's father walking along with them to the drop ship.

Alan's father and I take our moments to talk to our kids. But I hardly see Finn or spend the time needed to be a mother to him.

It's the silence between us that I'm now growing to hate. It's one of the reasons I told Finn when he was younger that not every mother can be a mother. But I managed to say "Finn no matter what you've made me proud to call you my son."

With the talks over both get into the armored drop ship. Finn helping Cities-men Mat get secured in his seat before he and Alan take their seats.

In the flight station hub the team gives the three person crew the go ahead. As the drop ship rises I look on feeling my heart thump.

I think, 'Watching this is too much... I... I might lose him and I've done so little for him. I've been told so many times that Finn's like me.

'But yet I only see it now when he's leaving. Just like his father... please don't let it be like that moment too.'

We move out onto the upper catwalk as the alarm sounds. Slowly the steel clade doors slide to one side. The air being pulled away feels almost as if the black of space is taking your breath.

With the gates open the ship presses forward slowly past the shielding. And once a small distance away the pilot takes off heading towards Earth.

Watching them drive off to meet that task at hand. I can only ask the gods of old to watch for them. And help them return home quickly. But most of all I ask for my son to return so I can make a change.

 **Cities men Mat's POV**

Sitting in my seat I look across from myself as Witcher Finn and Alan both looking over their equipment.

Elder Witcher Riglion checking her slim battle armor as is rests in the encasing pod.

I ask "Elder Riglion do we have anywhere in question we'd be investigating first?"

The Elder nods answer "First thing we'll do is scout. We don't have a clue as to what we will find. The crater impact is still forbidden we have no reason to ever go there.

"So we're heading to this location from our scans their are large clusters of activity there. So we'll first set up relations and talks. Cities-men Mat that will be your department.

"Oh and don't forget to put on your helmet sir. The last thing we need is to tell your husband how you got killed by forgetting it."

I nod gulping as I place the helm onto my head. The neck guard of my vest attaching from the back.

The copilot says "Ma'am we're entering the atmosphere brace."

Feeling the shaking and jerk in my seat I feel a little unsettled. Me the first well one of the first humans to make contact with the planets inhabitants after so many years.

Looking at the Young Witcher Finn I ask "Young Witcher why does your mask have no face?"

He answers, "If we meet any enemies I want them to remember my voice more then my face. Plus it's kind of scary when you think about... A faceless opponent being the last person you see."

As he places the golden mask onto his face the eyes light a distinct orange like gold. Sending a shiver down my spine. Truly the Witchers are as scary as their legend tells of them. Even when so young.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I've got three big announcements I want to make so don't skip ahead after the reviews cause this involves two current stories. And the next story I will write.**

 **Guest: Thanks dude and you'll have see a nice twist in this chapter too.**

 **He23t: Yes he does but you'll be pretty surprised at things in this chapter.**

 **Special announcement** **do not skip ahead this is related to Barts Return and Freddy's Unhappy after. So both of these stories have been my long-standing stories. And well it's time for them to end dudes. Barts Return will be ending at chapter 40 and Freddy will be ending at chapter 42. I know it sucks dudes but I have so many ideas I want to post them. But I don't want to get worn down from the fun. So today I'll be putting up a poll. You know how I write and the type of stories I like to write. The poll with have future story that you all will help me pick which one you want to see next. You know what lets make it the next two stories you want to see next. I have a good few ideas that having been sitting around. So the top two stories picked will be the fics I post in three to four months time. So dudes hope this isn't too much of a bummer. And don't worry there will be sequels added to the picks too.**

 **Lets listen in on how wild our Witchers life is getting.**

 **Unknown location unknown POV**

Stretching out from my bed it's yet another warm and sunny day in OOO. Another day as a princess in waiting for a guy to prove he's worthy of being my prince or my suitor. And yet another month finding out that no one has proven themself worthy.

Getting up from my sheets I smile as my syrup handmaid knocks on my door. Even though she's already half way past the doorframe. She's always a nice smile to see in the morning.

My handmaid Grugru smiles saying "Princess I'm happy to see you awake without my aid today. Just a reminder later this month will be a meeting with the other royal houses and families."

I smile to say, "I know I can't wait to meet with all of the other princess. This year has been well lacking in any prince candidates. And I know a few of the others have been getting pretty rowdy about it.

"I hope Billy the hero has found or has taught some worthy to pass the trails."

Grugru nods giving a soft smile saying "Oh I know dear. It's not like before back when each odd kingdom had a prince or several worthy warriors that would pass the trails.

"And with only Billy proving to be worthy after the time of your mother and some of the old queens. I worry too that soon several traditions for the kingdoms of OOO will be in trouble."

I nod to say, "I'm worried but Billy will find a worthy prince for the trails. Heck after bedding so many former royals he too was made a royal. So if needed he can pick a worthy successor and they can do what he did hopefully."

Grugru blushes to giggle saying "Dear child a princess mustn't talk like that. You know the gossip is too hot right now.

"But I must say I do hope you find a nice prince for yourself. I'd dread to hear that another must go through what Billy did in the time before your mother.

"Sure he bedded a great deal of princesses in waiting when he was younger. But he could never be a father figure to them due to him not being a royal at the time. It was only after sometime had passed that the queens agreed to he give him his title."

I look down to add "And by then my mother was already too old for him to nurture like a daughter. And Billy the Wandering prince was crowned..."

Grugru walks over patting my shoulder to reassure me saying "But keep your head up every day the sun shines like this is a good day. Now then lets get you out of your jammies and into your royal dress.

"As princess of the breakfast kingdom you must be posed and smile every shiny day."

 **(Look up Breakfast princess by artist Fangurley. Remember all artist art is NSFW so happy looking!")**

Nodding I quickly slip out of my nightgown and step into the shower. Turning on the facet the mild slippery juice rains down onto me.

As I scrub myself I hear sharp heels enter the bathroom. I groan to pull the curtain to the side slightly. Sitting on my sinks countertop is Maja the sky witch. Years ago the heroes of OOO fought evils of all kind across the lands.

But soon said evildoers didn't do evil to control people or take over other kingdoms. Some did it for money, cause they were bored, or cause they were lonely.

So OOO's leaders had to create an evil slash good system in place to sort things out.

If you fall into the lines of chaotic evil, good, or neutral you're needed to be watched closely. But if you're too chaotic then you're as good as dead cause everyone knows everyone in those alignments have a bounty of kill without hesitation.

But Maja and everyone under Lady Hazel ruler of evil over the NightOsphere is either lawful or neutral evil.

 **(Look up 'long hair don't care' by artist PrincessCallyie for a SFW sexy Maja. That isn't anything sexy up for Maja surprisingly.)**

And like most witches or wizards magic has either made them hyperactive. Or just so depressed that they act almost impulsively weird. Angel queen has managed to create a help program for the more sexually sad Wizzes.

She even uses the program herself cause well she's in her mid thirties and is pretty lonely in her kingdom.

Maja is often impulsive and mysterious in her actions much like the Ice queen. But IQ is mostly lonely, heck I'd be too if I'd reach my mids and still hadn't received any kind of advances.

Maja says, "Sup sugar cakes heard you've been asking around for some soft powder from wizzes. Came to ask why?"

I sigh to answer while keeping my body hidden "I wanted to make a super sugary upside down cake for princess Cake's birthday next week."

Maja shocked says, "Whoa kitty has her b-day coming next week. Oh shoot Sammy ain't going to like that she wasn't invited. Girls going to freak out big time."

I sigh to say, "Marceline is in charge of handing out invites. She was supposed to talk with Bonnibel about it last week. Don't know how far they got before..."

Maja blow a raspberry saying "You mean if and when Marcy brought up their past fling. I mean come on everyone knows about every princess that slept with another princess.

"But you and like two others are the only ones that haven't caved yet. And believe me its pretty attractive. How's about you let me peek under the hood a little?"

I blush as Maja strokes her exposed leg through the split in her dress. All the while she's licking her lips.

I clear my throat to say "Look Maja do you have the powder or don't you?"

Maja groans saying "It's no fun when you don't tease back. But yes I have it gave it to your maid. But still girl you should think about having a least one fling or two before settling down when a prince comes knocking.

"I mean between you and your sister Frozen Yogurt a prince will feel really lucky getting you both."

 **(Look up artist Cubbychambers NFSW art for Frozen Yogurt princess. They are all pretty sexy.)**

I blush to say "My sister doesn't want to focus on a prince until he proves himself in the trails. Plus she's fourteen she's four years too young to even..."

Maja shrugs to say "Well good luck with that. And girl you know age doesn't matter a guy can wait. Or give the princess a nice eat out if she returns the favor.

"Plus last I heard Billy boy just checked the last part of the NightO and didn't find a good enough guy. My advice start holding additions for a donor cause it'll be your best bet."

With the Maja rushing forward giving me a kiss to the cheek and flies magic style out the bathroom door.

Sighing I get back to my shower hoping that Billy will find at least one candidate soon. If we princesses had to select a donor it means that various men from the kingdom must complete a selected challenge.

Once the challenge is meet the donor will fill a cup and a doctor will inseminate the princess. For said donor to know it's his seed he must be present to watch.

No romantics, no kissing, no dates, no hugs of affections, no love... just a plastic phallus sending sperm into the princess.

I think 'Please my prince please come to the land before the years end.'

 **OOO unknown POV**

I exhale sliding the thin dildo in an out of myself. Biting my lip I huff imagining that the rogue of my dreams is fucking me right now. Damn I really wish I didn't have to follow the 'No sleeping with guys unless they're a prince rule.'

Sucks to no end but at least I get to do whatever I want. Sighing I finally get the dildo to press against the right spot. Now I can really get wild.

I try to get into my grove while tuning out the sound of someone knocking at my bedroom door.

Really getting into shoving the dildo into my pussy I thumb my clit. Adding a nice edge as I add more juice to the growing wet spot on my bed. Lifting my ass up I angle the dildo a bit more.

After two minutes of losing focus because of the damn knocking at my door. I get up and plan to throttle the person on the other side. Flinging the door to one side I grab the goblin servant I see. I growl as I raise him to my eye level while his feet dangling off the ground.

I hiss in his face "You better have a good reason for disturbing me while I want to get off? Or do you want a trip to the executioners block?"

The shaking goblin too fearful to comment on me just wearing a bra and nothing else gulps loudly.

He says "Sorry my princess of many great thieves. But the Water princess has arrived to talk with you. And Doctor princess called to remind you that tomorrow you have a to attend you yearly checkup."

I huff dropping him from my grip. As he shakes in fear I look down to him saying "Tell Water princess I'll be down to speak to her in a few minutes. No beat it you ruined my grove."

The goblin nods thanking me for sparing his life.

Throwing the dildo onto my bed I go into my bathroom to wipe my pussy. I groan feeling my pulsating lower lips to say "Fuck I hope that goody-goody Billy finds a prince already.

"I'm getting tired of this whole lady in waiting deal. Fuck I might just give my title to some other chick so I can get laid."

I turn as a voice says, "Sorry girl the other royal ladies won't let you. I mean Marcy tried and so did I so take it from me. It won't work plus then people will think you're a slut who can't keep herself composed for long."

I turn to smirk at Water princess better know as Carrie. Walking over I kiss her on the lips and rub my hands all over her teardrop shape ass. She does the same to me taking great care of petting my denied lower lips.

 **(Look up Bandit princess artist Somescrub yes that is his name he's on rule 34. Water princess has the same body type just a smaller and tighter ass in comparison.)**

Carrie says "Frisky today huh sorry for messing up the mood you had going. I could help you finish if you'd like."

I shake her off to walk over to my mirror saying, "I do love a good bad princess on bad princess bed fun. But lets save that for later. You don't just pop up without a heads up girl.

"And for the record I've fucked nearly every princess besides the Breakfast sisters and Lizard princess. So I don't care if I'm called a slut at least I have good taste in who I take to bed. So tell me what's got you going around talking girl?"

Carrie sits on my head saying "Word is spreading that Cake had some new guests in her kingdom. Real mysterious bunch and get this they were armed heavily.

"One bunny girl says that the leader of the group had some futuristic looking armor. The type of armor that Bubblegum and her mom would kill to have. Or drool all over just looking at.

"But dig this a mugger tried to rush the smallest one in the group. Thinking if he held the smallest hostage the others would hand over their goods.

"But another of the group pulled a small weapon from his hip and blasted the cats arm. The cats arm went flying off his body in an small explosive mess.

"And the wound was burned shut from what I heard. Cake's guard escorted them to her tree palace and they talked for at least two hours.

"Cake hasn't told anyone what they talked about. But she asked them a favor in return for what they want. Still it gets even more creepy they vanished like minutes after they left her kingdom."

I rub my chin to ask "You think it's a new kingdom with like advanced tech that's finally making contact?"

Carrie answers, "Don't know but Cake did say she teased the guy with the gold mask. He's the one that shot off the cats arm. Cake says he's got a dreamy voice as well as having fast reflexes.

"Plus his mask has no face on it from the snap shots a few of her people took. Here have a look everyone in her kingdom is spreading the word now."

Looking over the four-person group. Their armor and weapons scream high tech and tech mind you is normally Bubblegum and Phoebe's family territories.

Some times Simones but her tech is often for making cold stuff. Or messing with wiz kinds of stuff.

So for these guys to walk around not caring about the area or whose alignment they're talking with. Is pretty ballsy if you ask me.

I say, "Well lets hope where ever these tough baskets came from there are more of them. Cause it means Billy will finally find a good prince or some hero.

"And I can finally feel a real dick in me when I wake up in the morning."

Carrie nods to say, "I feel you girl. Sure Marcy can shape shift in make those tendrils but its not the same they still feels fake. But Glob does she know how to work a strap on hmm."

I stand to say "Well I better still get dressed I'm pretty sure I can still rob that train of silver passing by Jungle princesses kingdom. And hopefully this time I can make off with more then just one sack of silver."

Carrie slaps my ass to ask "Girl when do you take a break from stealing?"

I rub my ass causally to say, "I'll stop stealing for a fucking month once I get a prince to rail me. But until them I plan to steal and masturbate all day every day."

 **OOO Unknown POV**

Walking the cold halls of my kingdom I ask myself why must my kingdom be ice? Why must I be a queen of nothing but endless cold? WHY MUST I BE SO LONELY?!

Looking out my window down onto the small village of polar bears, penguins, snow golems, and snow leopards is wonderful. But they don't talk they are smart but they aren't Anthro.

Unlike Cake's kingdom of Anthro or talking animals my village of peeps are just animals.

None can properly hold weapons except for Gertrud and a few of the penguins. Little things bless them even though they maybe troublemakers they can put up a funny fight.

But still none of my loyal peeps can court me or comfort me as others could from the other kingdoms. When will my prince come to me?

Hearing a knock at my door I walk down my spiral steps into my throne room. Waving my hand I slide the ice doors to the side to see the hooded face of Billy.

I say "Billy good news I hope comes with you. I grow tired of not having a suitor. And being left so alone in my work of ice and magic."

Billy bows to say "I do bring some good news Ice Queen a group of ice based beings called the Snow beetles have emerged from the crystal dimension. They ask if you'd allow them to relocate to your kingdom. As well as swear loyalty to you."

I nod to say "Finally a group of warriors and people to properly make me feel like a queen. I thank you Billy for finally giving my family this long promised gift.

"But I must also ask how goes your hunt for worthy suitors?"

Billy shakes his head to say, "I must apologize Ice queen for once more I must look elsewhere for a suitor."

 **(Damn I crossed between the Ice queen art drawn by Gray Impact or Thehumancopier. Let me know what you guys like better in the comments.)**

I growl to stand from my throne saying, "Then Billy you must break these bonds to us royal ladies. For too long have I waited you've had nearly three years for the latest princess.

"And unlike them I have been in waiting for over three decades. I grow tired of not feeling a prince to hold Billy the hero!

"You have either by the end of the year to find a suitor for me. Or release the royal bond so I may have a pick of who will be at my side."

Billy says "Please calm yourself IQ I just need..."

I shout, "No more excuses or stalling BILLY! You have plenty of time yet I remain alone in my cold kingdom until now. Much like so many others who have ruled over these mountains of ice.

"Either find me a prince or release me Billy. Or you will regret crossing my family with lies!" I ignite my hands showing him how close I am to throwing a spell at his face.

Billy nods excusing himself from my sight. With Billy gone I return to my study and research room. So much of my families history and work with ice is housed here. But like so many in my family we are left alone and single in these cold mountains.

I whisper to the cold room "I will feel your warmth my prince. And no one will stand in my way if you don't come to me."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes this is going to be tricky time for me to write. I got a job instead of an internship can you believe it. A woman looking for handy men in taking apart cars for restorations and tune-ups had swung by my college. And she asked to see what we could do in one of our classes. I not only took apart a lawnmower I also put it back together for her. So liked how fast I was and she gave two others and me the jobs to help. The hours are pretty out there dudes. But I'm having fun. So lets see what comments you left.**

 **He23t: Dude Finn did arrive did you misses the parts with the rumor stranger group cause that was Finn and company. Still glad you have hi hopes for stuff to come.**

 **KillingTheShadows101: Well dude I also liked Frozen Yogurt she was just so shy and sweet when she was introduced. Still as for the princess I'll add in coming chapters I've already decided. I can't have too many cause of how I'm going to lead the story for later. But dude I'll see if I can find a work around to add them in the future... hopefully.**

 **Announcement time dudes... So far I've got at least twenty of you dudes to decide the next two stories to come. And by the end of this month the poll for my future stories will end. So please dude get your votes in now and let me know what you want to see next. And hey for you dudes who can't use the poll place your votes in a comment in one of my fics.**

 **Lets listen in on how wild our Witchers life is getting.**

 **OOO unknown POV**

Walking through the silent halls I huff. Once more the heat off the kingdom not doing anything to lighten my mood. Touching my claw like nails I can't help but want to rip someone apart. I turn as three knights approach.

They all bow to their knees to say, "My lady your mother the queen wishes to speak to you."

I huff telling them fine and that I don't need to be escorted. They nod clearly afraid for me just like most of the subjects to our kingdom.

Walking the halls until I get into the throne room of molten ivory chrome and fire my mother smirks. To the bottom of the steps to her throne. Several bound individuals are on their knees with several guards watching over them.

My mother says "Ah my dearest Phoebe I know you've had a hard few weeks. But I thought it'd help Aleve your sorrows with this.

"These five fools thought to try and rob our soldiers of their weapons in their sleep. I would have made you all soldiers if you had killed them in combat. But sneaking and attempting to kill another as they slumber.

"Only cowards and assassins do such thing. Myself I would have you handle for such things. But I know how much my dearest daughter hates your kind after what he did."

I growl remember the bastard of a flame that snuck into the castle. And for the last several weeks sung to me of how he would be my prince.

Only for me to find out that he was stealing food and riches from the castle. I caught him admiring his stolen ilk and I was angry. His action caused me to awaken the darkest of powers within certain elementals. The power of a dragon the power that few ever see.

Now I am forever a burning blue fire dragon. In my form my hips are very pronounced, most of my torso is covered in a scales forming a singlet, and not to mentions my tail.

The forked tipped appendage makes it very hard for me to wear a dress now. I still don't understand how lizard princess handles her tail.

Add to the fact that my legs to the knees and my arms to my elbows have grown another layer of scaling. Acting as gloves and boots the layer of skin is tough. Even granting me claws and talons.

My hair is always wild even going down my back and half way down my tail. My teeth have sharpened and the jewel that has been passed down to every princess in my family. Is resting in a scale like housing on my forehead.

All of this is nothing due to the fact that now my body is always on display. My ass, plump figure, and breasts are just in the open. I still however thank whatever perverted gods allows my scales to hide my pure flower and my nipples.

And last the horns that have sprouted from my head make it hard for me to sleep on my back. The pillow always gets stuck on the ends. Or the get torn open spilling the contents on me.

But still the shame I feel for allowing that fool the trick me burns, as these fools will feel what he still feels.

Reeling back my hand I drove my claws into the middle thieves chest. Pulling out his insides making he cough violently as he chokes to death. Turning to the next I reel back my hip to gouge her face with my tail.

Pulling back she screams as half her face is pulled as she thrashes to her death.

Another pleas for his life but I simply grab his face saying, "I don't care for the words of a coward I just want to see you die."

Using my tail I life him to watch him slowly choke to his death. Dropping the lifeless corpse I look to the last two.

I tell the guards to free them and hand them both a knife. Both looking confused I say "You will fight the one that kills the other first will be allows one minute to flee. Before the guards here hunt you down.

"If you escape out of the city you will be spare."

The mildly clean-shaven of the to turns about to speak to his friend. Before she lounges at him stabbing his throat three times.

I wave the guards to the side saying "You have one minute don't waste it."

Just like that she drops the knife and runs. Idiot she should have kept it save the guards the trouble of killing her once they cornered her.

My mother laughs saying "As evil as always my dear but please come I wish to talk with you privately."

As we walk the halls my mother says, "You know how I feel my dear. I care for you just as my mother did for me. Power is what drives progress in our world. The Candy queen's legacy is known this for the very formation of the kingdoms. As had our long standing friends of the Ice plains."

I say, "I know mother but I hate this form."

My mother stops touching my cheek to say "Do not feel ashamed of this! Many a queen of our family that achieved this level of power has gone onto do greatness.

"I understand having you body on display isn't what you want. But you must embrace it and let it grow you fires. Hate is what powers our flames, rage is what drives us forward. But the most coveted of flames is that which all queens wish to hold to themselves."

I say, "You still haven't told me what the flame is mother."

My mother says "Passion my dear the passion of another's flame feeding your own. The passion that only a suitor can grant you and continue to give you."

I growl clinching my teeth but I'm stopped when she says, "I know how you feel I too was fooled when younger. It drove my flames to nearly the same level.

"And like you I too tortured the fool to death. I just hope that a real suitor beds you my dear and you aren't forced to settle for a donor."

As my mother and I continue to walk she complements me on my figure. Which again makes me blush and wish for clothes that fit.

 **OOO unknown POV**

Stretching from my exercises I look to my sparing partners. Both like me clad in fur pelts or leather so some kind.

Reading the staff in my hands I swing low to thrust at them both. Both back step allowing me to keep them at a distance.

Leaping I thrust the staff forward as the male who catches the staffs end with both hands. I swing my body to his surprise kicking him with my shin against the left half of his face.

Landing in a low crouch the other male starts to grapple me. Using my own momentum I roll us forward but he keeps a grip on my wrist.

Sliding from under him I straddle his back holding his arm. Chopping his neck he grunts in pain. Letting him go the other male returns swinging two smaller wooden clubs at me.

Staying low I grapple his waist to suplex him hard. Standing I smirk to say, "Another match won."

One of the elders watching says, "Well done however too slow were your counters."

The one next to him says, "Far to predictable were your tactics if used against real prey. Your must work on your weapons handling still great though your strength is. Killing swiftly and effectively is always best to ending your prey."

I huff to pet my purple curled hive hair to say "Fine I'll work on my handling more is there anything else Elders."

Another elder says "Watch your tone with us princess we have taught many a huntress and hunter. You will do well to remember the respect we give and ask for."

I nod as they end my lessons for the day. Leaving the hut into the vine and wooden tree top houses of the kingdom. All I can do is hope that something interesting will happen.

Every princess wants a suitor me I just want to finally be able to leave the kingdom.

The wood nymphs and our neighbors the giants get to come and go, as they like. As do various hunters from the twenty-seven different tribes that make the kingdom.

But me I have to stay and train not allowed to leave unless it's for royals business. Or some other political biz.

I envy Marceline she may be a queen in title but she is still a princess. But out of all the princesses she has the most fun and suffers very few consequences for what she does.

Walking to my family's tribal tree fort I greet the guards and find my mom sitting with three males.

The males all looking in their mid to late twenties. Each with a different skull presented in front of them.

I ask, "Mom what's going on?"

My mom answers, "These three men came in hopes of solidifying their places as donors my dear."

I shake my hear irritated and embarrassed to say "Mom the year isn't over yet."

The middle male says "It might as well be princess every one sent to be tested by the trails have failed. A few were even told what the first trail is. And yet they still failed. With the year to come to and end in the next six months. There stands to be little in the ways of a future prince coming to be."

I cross my arms to say, "You don't know that. Instead of killed a Crazier jaw you could have tried the trails yourself."

Mom intervenes saying "Enough I see both your points and to anyone they are fair. But to be a donor for my daughter such small kills is nothing.

"Kill a Blooded Beast and you will have your place as my daughters donor."

I smirk as the three males nod to leave. A Blooded Beast is a beast that has drunk the green vile of the harsh pit called Glow.

Any hunter that leaves after killing even one of those massive beasts is truly a worthy fighter. Heck even bounty hunters try to kill one to prove they have the skills for their line of work.

Looking at my mother I open my mom but a guard bursts through the forts cloth door.

The guard says "My Lady Huntress four armored strangers approach they carry deadly weapons. And they have no bounty hunters tag."

My mother picks up her trident spear to spring outside. Following after her she and various others use the vines and tree branches to swing or leap to the location to stop these strangers.

Arriving I see the four armored individuals. Each one wearing an armor varying in design, color, and amount of protection.

My mother waves her hand signaling all those who have their arrows trained on them to hold. My mother shouts "Strangers why have you entered our kingdom?"

The one with the least armor says, "Dear madam we have come asking for resources. Please we ask for an audience if you would allows us. We come with no intension to cause problems."

My mother says "You have my attention what is it that you want?"

The man says, "We need soil our home lands soil has been reused for many generations. Now it comes close to dying and we stand to lose many to starvation.

"We ask if we can dig in an area for soil and send it back to our home. We are will to exchange raw material or medical knowledge."

My mother looks them over to ask, "In my kingdom one must prove their strength. I care very little of medical means due to our allies kingdoms to aid us in that field.

"Raw materials are easy to come by for all kingdoms. You want to further talk with me one must prove their skills. Pick the best amount you and they will face five of the warriors here. If you win you we shall talk lose and you are to leave."

My mother however adds that only close quarters weapons are to be used.

To my shock the stranger wearing a faceless mask steps forward. However a small argument breaks between the masked one and another with a long blade at their waist.

But the larger armored stranger stops the argument. The faceless one takes off his gauntlets, his weapons belt, and his boots.

Seeing the milk white skin of his feet stretch and dig into the dirt he chuckles for some reason. Shaking slightly he nods ready as my mom points to five warriors to face him.

Each of our warriors are wielding a short spear, cleaver saw, or a pair of twin serpent curved knives.

The faceless stranger pulls a short spear of his own. Seeing of ornate silver of the spear and the fine graphics along the body and handle surprise me with its beauty in the dull sun.

Spinning the weapon in an instant it extends to the length of a full spear. The faceless stranger takes a low stance his body angular like a perched Starker tooth.

In a snap the three with shorts spears lead the charge at him. Spinning his spear this slashes at them but it's a fake attack. Stopping the spear he thrusts sliding the point along the shoulder of one huntress.

Sliding in close he attacks her side making her grunt. Taking her arm he twists to jab his spear backwards. Doing so the blunt end stops another warrior by hitting his chest.

Rolling the stranger leaps into the air. With the high of a mighty Frown leaper he lands with ease feet from them.

But as the warriors look to capture him from both sides he charges them. Leaping mildly over to warriors he places his spear between the two. Using the blunt end again he bashes both the faces several times.

Drawing blood the two drop holding sides of their faces.

In an instant the faceless stranger shortens his spear. Crouching now he gets into and odd stance.

With the spear slightly point out away from him off to the side. He places his hand onto the ground his bare feet digging into the soil.

The three hunters are confused until the faceless stranger starts to growl.

In a show of incredible speed he covered the distance with is at least twenty feet in seconds. Taking hold of the large hunter by the throat he holds him in the air.

Using his spears blunt end he bashes it into the huntresses injured side. Then kicking her harshly as she tries to hold her side.

Spinning his spear the stranger over takes the last huntress my tripping her.

With her on the ground he slams the hunter he's been holding the whole time into the ground.

Following with one final swift kick to the huntress as she recovered from her fall. With all of them done the faceless stranger looks around. Almost as if he wants them to stand up.

But he huffs in a loud exhale to walk back to his allies.

I think 'Was he holding his breath the whole time? No he couldn't have been it's not possible.'

I look to my mom as she says "Impressive even seasoned bounty hunters wishing to make a contract with my kingdom have difficulties with face two of my warriors.

"If he fights as well as that with only one weapon. I have to stop and think what full armed the rest of you and he can do. Still come I believe our talk has been agreed to."

As the group enters my family's fort the faceless one taps the larger armored stranger. Faceless stranger says, "I'll wait outside."

The larger stranger nods while the smaller armored one shakes their head.

The smallest stranger says, "As I've said earlier we just need an area to mine for soil. Frankly madam the lives of everyone we care for rests on us getting soil."

My mom says, "Your people seem very reclusive only to appear when in such a dire situation. May I ask how many other kingdoms you've asked aid from so far?"

The smaller stranger answers, "So far your kingdom makes the third. The others two being the Grasslands and the Plains."

Mom asks, "So Cake and Ingrid have placed impossible tasks in return for the soil I suspect?"

The smaller stranger clears his throat to answer "Not impossible per say. But we wish to circle all the options before taking up those tasks."

My mom nods to rub her chin stating, "I see you're not sure how much area they will grant you if you succeed. So you're going to other lands to make sure you have relations established if needed.

"A wise move I must say. But I can see why having a large section of soil removed will look odd land wise.

"So I must put the same idea in my own mind. As for what I ask in return is simple really. Many have heard of the horror of the beast from the Baron Boogey.

"It's a vile pit of mud and swamp lands. Years ago my mother tried to retrieve the lost headdress for the princess of our kingdom.

"She died leaving me to be queen. And yet another generation has gone by with the headdress still in the clutches of the beast of the Boogey.

"From the skill and weapons you have I'd say you'd make easy work of the creature. Kill it and return with the headdress and I will provide you with a reasonable area to collect from."

Thanking us for the time they leave rejoining the faceless stranger outside.

I say "Mom do you think they will return?"

Mom smiles to say "Maybe but first Furgin make a call to Billy the hero. And tell him I have a person he should watch.

"The skill of the masked one alone is enough to be placed in the trails. But with luck Billy could talk to them better. Maybe get them to reveal there home land. And with greater luck the kingdoms will finally have a share of proper heir making in the future."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey dudes been a while hasn't it. So yea due to my job I've been on a pretty hard schedule. Last month I was so tired I hardly had any time to type anything. But still I managed to get some chapters in. And I made sure that I was ready for this month. So big announcements the two stories that will be coming to and end are my FNAF story and my American dad story. Both have reach a point where I feel I can end them and put work in on new stories. The two stories that will replace them have been decided by you my kind and sexual fueled readers. So first off the story idea that came in last was for me to do a collaboration with my friends Jester Smiles. They do some good work and it you know me I learned a lot from reading their stuff. And plus they gave and still give me advise for when I need help. They were the biggest help for me writing my Adventure time and Star Wars stories. In third place was my Halo story idea only making eleven votes. Second place by twenty-one votes and one of the stories that will be written is Futurama. In first place by thirty-two votes is the sequel to my Simpsons story. Thank you all for voting and when the time comes for another story to end I'll give you all a chance to vote again. Now onto the comments.**

 **Lunar Silver: Oh don't worry dude you'll see in this chapter what comes next.**

 **He23t: Don't worry dude Finn and crew aren't done making the rounds of OOO just yet. And thanks for the likes.**

 **The man: Thanks dude hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Lets listen in on how wild our Witchers life is getting.**

 **OOO unknown POV**

Looking at me Deborah says, "Ok Shirung your medical results say everything is fine. Your scales and tail muscles are all very healthy. And thanks to the water breathing apparatuses you can come on land without having to worry about drying out. And as always you're still a pure maiden in waiting."

I smile thanking her for helping Bonnie figure out the right mixture of medical chemicals and tech. Yes the device I use constantly moistens my scales.

Also it works like a hover spell keeping me off the ground a few inches. And allowing me directional movement with the apparatus being fixed to my waist.

Deborah turns as a nurse abruptly comes in saying, "Doctor princess come quick several wizards have just be rushed into the hospital. The have numerous injuries and still bleeding."

Deborah says "Ok I'm coming in a moment. Here's your checkout papers Shirung and please cut down on the stone crab soup it's making your skin a little too oily."

With that she rushes off and I jump onto my bubble tube. It's a water filled technical inner tube yes but it helps me get around on land. Mermaids can create small clouds of bubbles to use to move on land.

But our clouds last at best an hour. Not an ideal time for seeking a mate. Mermaids being female with male or female sex organs often find a partner through sea songs. Our most often mate are water elementals or Anthros.

I however can't go and find a wet spot on land and do such things. Seeing as I'm a princess and like all princess of OOO we must follow the doctrines.

Floating down the hall I gasp getting into the medical wings lobby. As along the wall to the lobby are various wizards groan in pain. Each showing various bruises and burns.

One wizard in a purple hoodie mixed with a beat up vest suite screams in horror. Deborah and two male nurses having to hold him down with straps.

The wizard screams "Face of gold burning eyes! Face of gold burning eyes!"

They quickly inject him with something and slowly he calms down but he's still shaking. I look over as two candy guard robots put down one last wizard onto a stretch. Going over to them I see this wizard is missing his leg from the middle of his thigh down.

I ask, "Excuse me Gumball robots but what happened to these wizards?"

The robot on the left answers "They attempted to attack the strange group of travelers that have been talking to various leaders in OOO. But when we arrived the group had left and the wizards were in this state.

"On lookers told us the wizards tried to take an item from the group. And when they attacked two of the group started to launch attacks from their hands.

"From how they described one shot bolts of lighting. While the other fired mild explosive beams of light."

I nod noting how the lighting and explosives could case their injuries. To my shock Bonnies mom comes into the hospital with five elite Gumball robot guards.

Greeting her with a short bow I ask, "Queen Bubblegum have you meet the strangers that have been going around OOO?"

Queen Bubblegum shakes her head to add "But from everyone I've talked too they are skilled and use powerful technology. I just recently spoke to Jungle queen before coming here.

"She too confirmed my suspicions about this group of strangers."

I ask, "Are they friends or do they have an agenda?"

Queen Bubblegum looks along the group of injured wizards to answer, "Their agenda is finding soil apparently. From the talks they've explained that the soil in their lands has become very weak.

"Soon it'll completely collapse and that puts their people at risk. Even more so now because they put off harvesting earlier in the year to make sure."

I gasp a whole land of unknown individuals all about to die of starvation. Just the idea puts an inkle of sadness inside of me. One of the worse ways for a kingdom to die is by watching its very people be lost to hunger.

Queen Bubblegum says "And from what I've seen from video captured by people around OOO that spot the group.

"They can appear and disappear very quickly. I hope that I can have a talk with them. Maybe exchange things but from what I found our they're only offer limited things in exchange for the soil."

Queen Bubblegum explains that the strangers ask for soil to be traded in raw material, medical knowledge, or natural fuel. But have also be very careful of who they talk with.

Queen Bubblegum says, "These strangers are truly making waves in OOO. And I have a feeling soon they'll attract the wrong people. Worse captured by a group that wishes to use them."

 **OOO unknown POV**

I sigh to look at Jocelyn then groan as her mom talks with the various wizs of our court.

Jocelyn says "Really Angie it hasn't been more then half an hour and your already making stupid noises. Try to keep your composure."

I look at her to say, "Yea sure when you told me you and your mom were coming over. I thought we'd be doing something. Not talking with these bores of wizards."

Jocelyn says "But Angie this is your kingdom how can you say being The Angel witch is boring? Magic is like drinking water to you."

I answer "Ah cause I hang out with cooler wizards then these donks. I should have called Huntress or the Triplets to find some slutty elemental nymphs to dance for us.

"They know how to have fun with magic when they get bored."

Jocelyn asks, "Well can you at least sit right your dress is going to show your panties. And knowing you it's probably a G-string."

I smirk to say, "Girl you know all princesses know how the others look naked. Plus these old farts won't dare touch me. They know my families magic is the strongest there is."

Jocelyn shrugs as the older wizards continue talk with our moms. Jocelyn and her mom are the crowned queen and princess of jewelry and fine wares.

They're always looking for magic users to sell their wares to. And whenever they make a large order of jewelry their first stop is wiz city.

Then various other kingdoms over the next two weeks.

I groan rubbing my eyes hoping something will happen. To my shock a wiz cop comes rush into the room. Sliding to both his knees in front of me he makes the wizards only hand symbol telling me the news.

I'm surprised really a group of battle wizards from Bufo stars group starting a fight but end up losing.

I laugh as he explains how the weird strangers in kick ass armor put the hurt on all of them. And how they all just causally left all the members of the group there.

Jocelyn says "Angie how can you laugh at this? Your wizards tried to mug them?"

I say "So those strangers did a better job them me simply throwing them in wiz jail for a few years. Still I do like that one of them caused beams of light to happen with just their hands.

"Never seen anyone magic wise do that. Ok WC 5j2 your dismissed thanks by the way I need a good laugh."

Jocelyn tries to talk me out of laughing but I keep chuckling. As I rewatch the video of the wizs getting thrashed by the strangers.

But my phone starts to ring making me answer it. Seeing that it's Marcy I smirk to say "Girl have you see the video going around?"

Marcy answers "Heck yeah I have from what I managed to get out of Cake turns out those strangers are in some deep junk.

"Their home lands soil is all used up and they're looking to replace it. So they've been asking around for a trade. So far they've been to Jungle, Grasslands, Plains, and few places around the boarders of a few other kingdoms.

"But they haven't gone to certain kingdoms you can guess why. But the strangest thing is that they haven't stopped by Bonnie's place yet."

I chuckle to tease "I guess they heard what she and her mom do or act when they see something new and shiny."

Marcy laughs to say "Yeah I still remember how excited Bonnie got when I gave her that little robot game.

"Still from what I heard from Esther she said that the guy with the gold mask is pretty tough. Esther said he fought five of her kingdoms warriors on his own.

"What she said was really odd too was that he might have been holding his breath the whole fight."

I raise and eyebrow to think that really is odd. But add, "So has Billy tried and talked with them yet?"

Marcy answers "No they always vanish and reappear at random. And last I heard Billy was talking with Ingrid so I don't know what the deal with him is yet."

I sigh to say "Well keep me in the loop at least and let me know what Billy plans to do. Cause girl I really want to get laid already I came five times yesterday and still had the itch to keep going."

Marcy laughs to ask, "You want me to come over so we can get the fruit triplets to show us a good time? Those three really have some leaky tits."

I hum caress my boob to say "Yea that'd be nice talk to you later girl."

I look to Jocelyn asking what as she stares at me to say, "Please stop fondling you boobs they're staring."

I groan to look at the old wizs to pull down my top letting my boobs free. As Jocelyn and everyone else in the room gasps or lets their jaws drop.

I casually stretch to say, "Don't mind me everyone the dress is a little stuffy got to let my girls breathe."

I laugh as the old wizs try to look away while blushing and Jocelyn just shakes her head as I causally bounce my boobs a little.

 **OOO unknown POV**

I huff as I move away from a thrust to punch Ingrid's shield. Ingrid mild green skin smirks from under her quad horned helmet.

Ingrid says "Canyon for an eight foot tall being I must say I do love when we spare. It proves to be a good challenge for my skills."

I chuckle to say, "Well all giants like to fight and true we aren't as tall as our ancestors. But I say we like staying at nine and eight feet height. Makes having intimacy with smaller partners more exciting."

Ingrid rolls as I swing my battle mace at her resulting in her having to leave her shield to get crushed. I jump stomping down close to her leg but as she evades to swing at my flank.

As her sword meets my mace I send a strong punch to her face. Her helmet flies off letting her mane of dull orange and yellow hair free.

Standing over her she takes a moment from my punch to straighten her gaze as I offer her a hand. Ingrid says "This is unlike you when we spare you don't stop until I quit."

I shrug to say, "I'm too much in a dull mood to make you submit today. But I do wish to hear about these strangers you mentioned.

"Word is they've been the talk of OOO for several days."

Ingrid nods as we walk over to the side of her battle arena. Ingrid takes a drink from a cup while I drink from a pitcher we sit.

Ingrid says, "They are very mysterious two are women why the other two are men.

"They wanted to take fresh soil to their homeland. Crops in their lands will fail by years end and they are willing to trade resources for a place to dig. I told them if they wanted to dig they would have to go and bring me the Crystal eye."

I laugh to say "Impossible even great heroes of past couldn't get that crystal. Billy even tells bounty guilds to never post a job offer for it. Its pretty much suicide."

Ingrid says, "Which is why it's a test of sorts. If they return with a telling of what my grandmother told me of one of the levels inside.

"Then I'd let them dig. I just left out the last part of what I know of the Eyes dungeon."

I laugh to say, "Usually Marcy and I are playing the mean practical jokes. But still what you did is pretty close. So you think Billy will ask to visit their lands to test their warriors?"

Ingrid says, "The one with the gold mask has already caught my attention to be honest. Outside a few of my marauders were playing bare knife. Basically you take off your shoes and place a knife into the ground.

"You press you heel into the handle of the knife and have a back and forth fist fight.

"Whoever topples first is the one who loses their balance. Or cuts the bottom of their foot open deepest.

"The man wearing the faceless gold mask won the fight faster then anyone I've seen. His used just two punches. But the punches were so fluid it was almost as if they a star was running across the night sky.

"Fast and done in a blink... Truly a man of skill.

"My marauder passed out from the two hits. And he left without a word along with his companies."

I smile to rub my chin saying "Wonder how much of that strength can be transferred over to the bed. So what about the others?"

Ingrid answers "The other male and female didn't show their skills. But the taller female in more impressive armor used a long-range weapon to shot the heads of bandits attaching my weekly caravan traders.

"She showed no hesitation firing the long weapon. It fired brightly colored orange red ammunition almost like magical bolts. The sound her weapon created was as if a canon was made miniature by retained the same amount of power.

"In a few minutes all twelve were killed. Each with a hole the sizes of my fist going through somewhere on their body."

I say, "Even the females are trained to kill. The land they come from must be very strict or very harsh to survive in. Either way it just means things in OOO will finally be getting fun again."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I once again have to say how crazy my work schedule can be. And I hope you all can bear with me until the bosses sort things out. So lets move on to the reviews.**

 **Lunar silver: You'll be very surprised when you see who gets to have sex with Finn first. And all the ways the princess go about having sex.**

 **He23t: Glad to hear dude and hope you like what's to come from this chapter.**

 **Lets listen in on how wild our Witchers life is getting.**

 **OOO unknown POV**

Walking in the heavy rain of this day it reminds me of the time I fought the possessed evil wave to save Water queens mother. And that following few days she courted me until I finally slept with her.

Remembering my past glories often fills me with an odd flux of pride and sadness. And wishing that I could still see the women that once had a large passion to call me for their needs. Often time I remember how scary some of them were in bed.

As the water runs down my beard I review everything that has passed in the last two weeks. First a mysterious group is spotted on the boarders to various kingdoms.

However soon after the group appears they approach Cake anthro queen of the Grasslands. While there one of them maimed a cat with easy.

I later learn that in retaliation the cat's mother tried to fight to group. She too was injured by another in the group due to her lack of knowledge of why her son was hurt.

A few days following they venture to Warrior princess in the Plains. There she spoke to them as well but like Cake she asked them for a task in return for that which they needed.

On leave her hut a member of Warrior princess band of warriors challenges the two males to a contest. It's not unheard of for her warriors to test to metal of others they come across. The older sounding male of the two declined however the other accepted.

The same golden masked male the maimed the cat accepts the challenge. In what the other warriors describe as a series of punches to quick to be contested.

The warrior who issued the challenge lost and fell unconscious because of the punches he suffered. Punches he described as hitting points in his body that locked his muscles and made him freeze in pain.

Before they left the Plains one of the females in the group killed several bandits chasing a trading group. The weapon she used was described as both being artful in construction and loud in the ammunition it used.

Said ammunition booming as if a lighting storm was roaring with each loud bang it discharged.

And when Warrior princess looked over the bandits bodies. She said the holes created by the weapon looked as precise as a crossbow.

But showing the lethal damage of a fire elemental piercing stone. Two days later the group approached the Jungle kingdom. To which again the golden masked male accepted a challenge.

But not without a short exchange from another of his team members.

Using a collapsing ornate spear he defected the hunters and huntress in a fight without cutting or seriously wounding them. From what Jungle queen told me he fought them until they couldn't get back up.

But she expressed how fast he was and how effortless he performed even when limited. She even commented at her daughter's statement that he might have been holding his breath during the fight.

However just like before she too asked for a task to be completed before she agreed to anything.

Finally they went to meet with Canyon in my homeland of giants.

Canyon issued a challenge and the smaller of the two females accepted. Canyon being a hybrid of a water elemental and giant has not issue with her strength to size difference. Still she said the fight was like fighting two female giants on her own.

Every male giant has to grapple and hold his own against our females in bed. They often take control and dominate weaker males if they don't fight back.

Canyon said the female's armor was truly something else. Describing how her war mace struck the females arm. However her mace barely even showed it left a scratch.

The smaller female and Canyon continued to battle for nearly an hour before Canyon was disarmed.

Canyon soon moved to grapple the female. But was quickly throw off by the female as she sent lighting at Canyons feet until she yielded.

Canyon agreed to her lose and began to talk with the group. Canyon had hoped to gain more information about the group's homeland. But ever the strangers that they are they withheld the information.

And since Canyon's meeting they haven't been seen. I have been tracing their last location to here at the very boarder of the harsh valley and the crust of the weeping mountains.

Walking the rocking paths I turn to hear a voice say "Stay where you are or I'll blast you into pieces."

Coming from the shadows overhead on a ledge is the very warrior I seek. His gold mask just as intimidating as in the short videos of him. With a crack of lighting adding flare to his form as it cracks besides us.

Seeing his odd two-handed weapon trained on me I say "I come only to talk please we must speak."

Golden mask says, "Fine but not here we'll talk somewhere else and with a few conditions." Restraining my hands in thick plastic like wire he also removes my sword from my waist. With his weapons trained to my back he guides me to walk.

Soon we come to a rock formation but it's a disguise. A cloth of some kind colored and well crafted to match the wall. It even imitates the bumps of the rock wall as we push past into a cave.

Inside are his companions along with three others unseen before are surprised on seeing me.

Now seated on a rock the larger women argues with the Golden mask telling him he shouldn't have exposed their location.

Golden mask argues saying "Ma'am I remember him because of a poster from the Queen of cats office. He's the hero of OOO. If we kill him no one will trust us. And by now our weapons are very easy to identify."

The short armored woman says, "We should knock him out and leave makes things easier ma'am. We can always use the other locations we scouted."

The armored leader walks to me asking why I came to find them?

I say, "I didn't come to find the rest of you just him." I point to Golden mask, as they all seem taken back by my statement.

Armored leader asks "What do you want from him then?"

I answer, "In all my travels across OOO very few have both impressed and showed skills like him. As well as the air of mystery he has around him. I've been alive for over one hundred years and can say he's the first person to show such interesting traits in a long time.

"I'd like for him to take part in a trail to see if he is worthy. The trails I speak of will help you greatly in gaining better relations and forging a lasting bond with all under OOOs banner."

The shorter female says that I'm lying. Golden mask walks forward taking my wrist to ask, "How many people have you killed with your sword? And what was your most challenging kill?"

Thinking for a moment I answer, "I lost count at around the hundreds. And my most challenging foe has to be the giant blood beast bear from the Glow."

Golden mask releases my hand to say, "He's not lying."

I look at him shocked as he says "Ma'am if I pass these trails of his it'll make things far more easier for us. Each kingdom we've gone to will simply give us the soil if I gain the prestige he promises of these trails."

Armored leader asks "Why him why not myself or our third party member?"

I answer "Because for the trails that are to be faced must be done so by a male. As you've seen all female royals of OOO are well female. Who better to gain a reputation then the opposite sex? They respect me for completing the trails.

"As I also do them small personnel favors and in return they do me something when I ask. If Golden mask completes the trail and small tasks all the kingdoms will gladly see your homeland as allies by proxy of him."

Golden mask adds "Ma'am this could be a great opportunity not only to catch up on the history we have not been present for. But also to gain knowledge of what they know."

Armored leader tells the three others to watch me while the main group heads farther back into the cave.

I smile hoping that where they go and return from will prove a welcoming result.

After two hours later they return the armored leader warning me "If he doesn't return I don't care who you are we will kill you."

I nod as armored leader looks to Golden mask to say "We'll be moving to the second location be there when these trails and the other tasks are done. And be sure to send small reports as frequent as you can."

Golden mask nods as he stands me up and we walk out.

I smile as we walk through the rain to say, "I thought you all really were going to knock me out and leave. I'm just glad that my prayers to Glob came through for once. But I might not want to tempt faith still."

Golden mask asks, "Glob is that a divine being you pray too?"

I nod saying "Glob, Grod, Gob, and Grob each apart of a four face deity that surveys and keeps the cosmos in check.

"Often times Glob will grant prays to individuals and those faithful will become part of Globs work. In essence you will become a constellation of the stars. Guiding those you care for or others through the skies at night or through the dream plains."

Golden mask taps his gauntlet creating a series of beeps to say, "Interesting... Ok we're far enough I'll remove the restraints."

With my hands free he returns me my sword to say "Your sword is well crafted heavy on the back half for my liking though. But fine Damascus steel work with a nice deep wedge for the edge."

I'm surprised at his knowledge of smithing to ask, "Did you craft the spear you carry?"

Golden mask chuckles to say, "Even piece of metal and cloth on me was crafted, reforged, or enhanced by my hands. My skills of the forge is often envied by a good amount of my piers.

"I take great care in my work and I'm ready to prove what I can do to a certain few from my home."

I rub my beard to ask "Tell me about yourself Golden mask you are very knowledge it crafting for a simple warrior? You seem capable of many things why do you feel that you must prove yourself?"

Golden mask stops speaking to chew over the questions I pose to him. He answers, "My people have lived in isolation for many generations many long generations.

"In the past we had tried to make contact with the outside world in different locations across the world. But we lost many good if not great warriors before my birth.

"It soon became a banned practice to leave. But we warriors remained vigilant and well trained ready to defend out homeland. But now after years of isolation we need aid and if we can't get it by trade. We will have to resort to the other way."

I say, "By taking it no doubt." Golden mask remains quiet but I can tell from his body language that I'm right.

I ask, "What did the princess and queens ask for in exchange for the soil your home needs? I trust it wasn't anything extreme?"

Golden mask says, "Queen Cake though from what my companions told me was very 'flirty' with me. Seems she likes how shiny my mask is and wanted to see if I was also as shiny underneath my clothes. I'm not sure what she meant but she asked for us to retrieve red sword from a dangerous dungeon.

"Warrior princess asked for a item called the Crystal eye from another dungeon. My group and I have no knowledge of its location. Jungle queen asked for us to retrieve an heirloom from a creature in a bog. And lastly Giant queen asked for the Crystal gem apple."

I sigh to say "All those requests would kill would be bounty hunters and warriors.

"But if you complete the trails I suggested. You should be able to get through their requests with a few hurdles here and there."

Golden mask says, "I already know their requests can kill but my people need the soil. And if completing the trails you ask for gets me closer to that goal so be it."

I think 'He truly has pride in him its more to his self worth and control. He understands that if he puts his pride first. He will be setting himself to fail thus failing his people. Hopefully we can complete the trails and the tasks before the end of next month.'

 **Third person's POV**

In his nearly three-day travel with Bill Finn let various length information slip thanks to his talks with Billy. And Billy did the same as Finn probed more into his talking skills.

Finn found out about the ruling system in OOO, the system of good, bad, and neutrality. The divine figures that the people of OOO pray to as well as their usage of magic.

A brief insight as to each of the races of OOO and lastly why so few warriors outside of bounty hunters are allowed to exist not attached to a kingdom.

Due to many secretly being in league with the corrupt and twisted assassins guild. Bounty hunters must wear tags showing constantly their alignment or which kingdom they currently live in.

Billy also let slip the position of a single group of warriors that answer to no one. But hold a great position of sway over the rulers. Finn showing his interests knows this group could be possible enemies if he and the other Witchers had to take soil by force.

Often in dire or situations that no one else can dream of handling these warriors are asked by the royals to fight. To which they accept under certain guidelines and promises.

Billy however gave Finn the hint that these warriors maybe in decline or hiding their exact number of members for some reason.

Now standing at the large gates Bill says, "Golden once the trails begin you must finish them. I tell you this now the first trail..."

Finn cuts of Billy saying, "I don't need you to explain how important this is hero Billy. Also I don't wish for you not to tell me what to expect.

"I want my mind to be open and alert. If you expect one thing something else might happen thus throwing you off. Being prepared for one thing often limits what is open to you."

Billy however wanted to object but nods as he pushes his hand into the giant keyhole. Turn a gear inside the doors making them slides into the ground. Bill says "I will await for you at the end of the day at the top of that hill."

Finn nods as Billy lets the door close behind Finn. Now separated Billy gets to his knee to pray one more time to Glob.

Walking through the forest within Finn stops as he finds a large boiling pot. Staying calm Finn waits feeling for anything that is moving. With the insects now silent Finn knows someone else is near.

In a screaming mob gnomes nearing in the mass of thirty charge Finn from all around. Finn raises his palms releases several concussive explosives from his hands.

The mob of gnomes jump back or get blasted back from the shockwave. Finn snatching up one by the neck asks, "Why are you attacking me?"

The shaking gnome gets even more frightened as Finns faceless masked eyes light from behind its golden bio-laminated faceplate. Scaring the shaking gnome even more seeing the burning orange eyes and the horror in his calm voice.

The gnome answers "We wanted to kill you and eat you in the pot."

Finn looks to the pot asking "Like this?" Throwing the gnome into the pot he screams in pain to franticly try and get out but Finn blasts the gnome backwards. Making him sink to his slow death within the boiling waters.

The other gnomes gulp as Finn pulls his gorgon revolver to start firing at them.

Killing several more gnomes the rest flee. Waiting to see if they would return the forest becomes calm. Hearing the snapping and rustling of leaves and vines. Finn looks beyond the boiling pot to see a pathway open.

Holstering his weapon Finn leaves the forest to now reside in an open plain of somewhat off colored sunflowers.

Walking along the plain Finn soon comes upon a large green and hazel colored ogre. The ogre's legs alone are as tall as Finn and in height Finn is nearly six two.

The ogre sighs to ask from his stump seat, "Have you come to fight me?"

Finn thinks for a moment to ask in return a question of his own, "Do you wish for us to fight?"

The ogre shrugs to say "Every time a would be warrior enters they always charge at me. I simply bash them with my club and throw them off some direction over the wall. Very few have faced me in battle and won."

Finn asks "But is fighting what you want? I mean we could fight but you seem bored by it just being said. What kind of battle do you want to have?"

The ogre huffs to nod saying "I wish for a battle of wits more so then might. But there are not games that makes me really think."

Finn looks around seeing large logs and rocks or various sizes to ask, "Do you know what chess is?" The ogre simple tilts its head as Finn explains the game and moves to the fallen items.

On the other end of the trail valley Billy waits. From what the trail tracker has told him Finn has spent the last four hours with the ogre.

Much longer then most others and even more then Billy did when facing down the giant battler in combat.

Billy stops to say, "Maybe this is the year that every princess must find a donor." To Billy gasp however the tracker shows Finn moving from the ogre and to the allegiance scholar.

Once again on his knees Billy bows his head praying with all his will for Glob to grant him this simple request. And to Billy's pure joy Finn has done it. He is very close to completing the trails of the heroes of OOO.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Right so dude sorry again for having to skip another month instead of updating like normal. School has me in a bind since they give classes when they want to. With little to no lean on taking in account of someones personal life. But thankfully my job is forgiving and has allowed me to have fewer work hours a day to help ease my mind. So I'll have some time to write but also my own personal life has to come in too. That and a new fallout game is coming out I'm not missing that. Along with a sprinkling of other games I want to try during the fall.**

 **He23t: Don't worry dude you'll see plenty more in this chapter.**

 **MorningGale: Trust me there are more to come dude.**

 **ItsDante: Thanks for the love dude and I hope you do like the rest of the story.**

 **So I hope you all like this update and well thank you all for the love you send my way. Also today is the final chapter to my FNAF story so hope you all give it a read if you like crazy sex.**

 **Lets listen in on how wild our Witchers life is getting.**

 **OOO Finn's POV**

After teaching the large ogre Fil as he calls himself how to play chess. I was allowed to move forward into an old ruin of some sorts. Inside the ruins a skeleton in a cloak spoke to me in a cavern like room.

At first he had me fight an evil two head spider the size of a horse. But when he asked me to slay a small living plant I couldn't. The plant had such a friendly nature I hesitated.

That was until the plant transformed into a twisted snarling nightmarish slug creature. Slaying it was easy due to my nitro blasts as well as my spears reach.

Now the skeleton is asking me to slay an ant the size of my shoe. I simply wait wanting the ant to transform so I know what I'm fighting. Still it stares at me not even flinching as I prod it with my boot to enrage it.

But after three minutes is remains the same size. Its antenna twitching from one direction to the other as it wanders around me like any normal ant.

I ask, "Why won't it transform?"

The skeleton answers, "Slay it boy it won't transform." I turn to him asking, "Why should I slay that which won't fight back? Is this ant even evil or wicked in nature?"

The skeleton answer alone shows his patience is dissolving and his nature is much different. He says "No its nature is neutral but you must slay it. Show how those even of neutral standing can be struck down."

I say "No the others were either evil or provoke me to combat. I refuse to fight a foe that does not wish to fight in return. I am a warrior of honor not a butcher."

The skeleton reels back his hands screaming, "Then die!"

Rolling away from his magic bolts I raise my arm. Squeezing my glove I trigger my shield controls. The shields on my arms have been storing some of my nitro blasts. I've been feeding them energy through out the first week we arrived.

They can only contain so much and now I can see how much power they pack. Dialing the release for ten percent the end over my wrist springs up revealing an exhaust port.

Aiming with my masks aid I lock onto the skeleton to say "Boom."

Clicking the bottom on the side of my glove with my thumb. The end of my shield fires off a pressurized blast wave equal to a proton rocket launcher.

The skeleton along with a portion of the room we are in gets hit. And the resulting shocked wave and detonation shakes the whole place. This being my first full test the tension in the blast kick to my shoulder and arm is a bit much. Forcing me to clench my arm as I use my free arm to steady the other.

As the smoke clears I check my scanners and my arm controls for a better blast scale. The blast I just created had about the same impact damage of two hundred and eighty eight pounds of force.

Putting it basically I just hit him with twelve regular fragmenting grenades. Or six energy cell proton grenades at once. Give or take a bit of the full blast radius.

I say "Damn I not only blasted him to pieces I also did structural damage to this place. All that at only ten percent I have to be careful at how much of my stored blasts I unleash. And the areas I plan to use them in."

Leaving the room through the now open door I find Billy on the open hilltop. He's laughing odd but from what I feel he is truly happy.

Billy says, "Golden you've done it you completed the trails. I can't believe it oh congratulations this is truly a great day and one long overdue. The royals of OOO will be most happy at the news."

I ask "So does this mean I can begin asking political favors from the various kingdoms and such for favors in return?"

Billy shakes his head to say, "Not yet like I said the best way to get what your people need is to get on the royals good side.

"As I explained good and evil and the system the royals follow. I too have to follow that system to some extent. So may I ask which kingdoms you didn't go to while seeking a place to mine for soil?"

I sigh he is working just as we do. Holding back some pieces while explaining and leave some broad strokes of information. Truly an irritating tactic when done to you.

I answers, "We didn't go to the kingdoms of fire, Candy, nor the Night one. As well as any of the desert or water land based kingdoms for obvious reasons."

Billy rubs his bread asking "I can understand the others but why not the Candy kingdom? That kingdom has many areas to mine for soil even an area the Bubblegums don't go near."

I answer "In our survey we found out how tempted the queen and princess are when around technology of different species. My people mostly us that are warriors respect the tech we use.

"And the very armor I wear was forge going back many generations. Out of respect we are forbidden to allow anyone to tamper with it even the civilians of our home."

Billy nods to say "I can understand the Bubblegums got into a heated argument when they tried to decommission old weapons in the fire kingdom.

"They were out of line and had to receive punishment and reimburse the flame queen. Those two were lucky I was able to talk the queen done from going into violent retaliate through open kingdom on kingdom warfare."

I nod as we begin to walk out from the trails location. As we walk I think _'They must respect Billy to great lengths for him to stop two kingdoms if not more from declaring war on one another._

 _'And from how some kingdoms are they rely on their own small force of warriors and guards to keep the peace within their boarders._

 _'No doubt the good and evil system has regulated them to this position of not having large armies. Much like Frontier and its police force and we Witchers. But how would war change things for those that haven't seen war in so long.'_

I look to Billy to ask, "Where are we going then?" Billy says, "We're heading to the Night-O-Sphere there we will talk with the queen of demons and her daughter the queen of vampires."

I remember the old human tales and myths passed through text of vampires. Creatures shunned by light and cradled by darkness.

Beings with an undying lust for the blood of those who live and breathe.

I ask Billy why and he answers "To get to the Sword Cake wants we need to first get the map from lady Aki she's the demon queen. But most call her Hazel she only allows friends to call her Ikra."

 **(Us this link for art of female Aku or Ikra drawn by Miycko. post/view/2569008#search=Samurai_Jack)**

I exhale to ask how long of a trip it will be and he answers about half a day.

Nodding I take off my boots to attach them to my pack. Walking it feels nice to let the grass run through my toes. As I continue to view the lands and Billy in the wisping vision of the implant I wonder what is to come from all this.

In the gloom of the night Billy and I arrive to the kingdom of night. Placing my shoes back on the smell of the air remind me of the grave district on Frontier.

The grass under my boots sounding off clearly they haven't get little to hardly any rain water. While the area is thick in a mist of some kind. Not of smoke where it chokes your breath but one that tastes mildly wrong on each breathe.

As we walk Billy says, "Once we get to the city things will get weird. So don't stare Golden mask."

I say, "I don't stare at things Billy I feel things."

Feeling Billy's confusion I say, "My form of vision isn't like yours just to let you know. But I can see better then others in my own unique way. It is one of the reasons I can tell when you lie."

Letting my comment go we travel until we finally reach the city. Feeling around the various demons and creatures that carry themselves around it's all mostly as describe by the books of horrors.

Billy stops as several demons come into our path. One demon has four horns fashion around his hair says, "Well if it ain't the big hero Billy.

"So old man how much I got you pay you so you can tell the queen I can plow her daughter. Or better yet the old queen herself." As the demon punks laugh I don't like their crude jokes.

Billy simple tries to shoo them off but they won't move. Raising my hands I blast the lead punk with a chest full of nitro.

As he flies back several feet I show the others my smoking palm to say, "I can create blasts with just a thought and that was my blast set to weak. Care to find out what you'll look like it I make them lethal?"

The punks shaken run off as the scoop up their leader.

Bill says "Golden that wasn't necessary." I say "I don't have time to waste Billy my people will die come the spring if I don't finish these tasks fast. And a bunch of punks will not hinder my progress even for a few moments."

Billy exhales as we continue towards my guess is the large spire like castle with horns on each of its towers.

Finally reaching we are greeted by an attendant. The attendant speaks but as he does he hiss at the end of each sentence. His breathing and heart beat show he has two hearts.

The attendant says, "Sire Billy I will inform the queen that you have arrived. Also the young queen Marceline will be returning shortly as well."

I turn to Billy to say "Billy I'm going to take a small walk along the halls of the castle. I'm sure retrieval of the map won't take long with your relationship to the queen of demons."

I leave before Billy can say anything. As I walk the halls I find myself drawn to the odd hums of a plant of some kind. The roots of the plant pulsing under the floor with each of my steps.

With my eyes trained on the plant the hums and its resulting echoes is truly lovely.

Taking off my boots I walk into the small garden. And as my feet touch the soil a feel a flux of magic run from the plants base into my feet. At each ding the roots emit my body dings in responses as if I'm their tuning fork.

Feeling the soft soil under my feet I remain still. Almost as a statue or better as a tree as I dig my feet deeper into the soil. Exhaling at the peace the plants tune place me in I relax.

However I stop once I hear a rustling close by. Once more alert I feel around for movement.

Smelling something off I dip my head up to find a girl with long hair seemly floating just over me. She remains silent but her moving magical aura shows she's trying to hide herself.

I say, "I know you're there, it's not that hard to tell for me." Feeling the air slowly travel down with her I lower my head back to its normal place.

Following her movement she stops at a tree as I say, "You need not hide your visible presence I can tell where you are. Also whom might you be?"

Following her I stop to bend down. Rubbing the trees root I try to release the sap hidden within with the help of an open space in its bark. The tree is giving off a very strong scent surely it's sap must be good.

But the girl next to me seems to have an odd pulse to her body. Her pulse skips a few times and is much slower then a normal pulse. I wonder why?

The girl says "Well mister mystery I'm Marceline queen of the vampires. You've been making the rounds of the gossip channels of OOO. Some like my friend Cake say your hiding some sick battle scars.

"Me I think you're too sky to want to show your face without the gold bucket."

Taking a minute I think _'Guess my idea of people being afraid of my faceless mask hasn't sunken in yet. I wonder what else they think of me?'_

As I trap the sap into the jar I say, "So then you're the vampire queen. Not as young as queen Cake and the others who hold the current title of queen for their kingdom.

"But I'm not one to care for gossip I just want to complete the task I've been given. What people think of me is not relevant nor do I care."

The vampire queen laughs for a solid minute before she explained her laughter. Vampire princess says, "You don't care even while a bunch of the princess and queens have been eye humping you myself included. Dude you got some balls and from how you walk I'm sure they must be pretty heavy and full."

Again another princess or queen that uses crude humor. I groan to say, "Why must the level of one skill be measure such a way? Wouldn't being called something more practical make more sense?"

The vampire queen says, "Damn Cake said you were kind of lacking in fun. But really dude you should cut loose a little relax. Hey want a hand job to release a little stress?"

Shaking my head to take a seat on the tree root and look down onto the flowers in the small garden. After a moment of silence I think of how to gain more knowledge from her.

I turn to her wondering if I can find out things Billy hasn't told me. I ask "Are the legends of vampire and demons true?"

The vampire princess exhales to say "Most of them yeah. Vampires drink blood, we don't like sunlight, and we can transform sometimes." In a flash she rushes me and roars into my face.

Seeing her face morph into the odd horror of a bat and canine of some kind I simply tilt my head. Poking the side of her chin I say, "You didn't let your face transform will enough you still have skin exposed."

As she backs off I remain still not afraid any more of people jumping into my face and making odd noises while wearing masks. On Frontier we celebrate masks week.

So many times people have tried to get me to scream but I simple know that its just a mask. But seeing the queen's transformed face is interesting and would terrify a few back home.

From anyone else's view the silence after her attempt must be awkward. But I'm ok with it being quiet such a great thing silence is. I can tell she's taken back by my response.

So I lean closer to her to ask, "Was that to scare me?" Seeing her face transform back she says yes.

Seeing the surprise on her face it's understandable. I say, "Well sorry dear queen of vampires but my sight has given me an immunity to jump scares.

"If you could see as I live and move as I do with my sight such things are not effective. While your sight is limited to what's in front of you. I can see further like how Billy and someone of powerful magic is about to come out to us."

The queen turns as Billy and another women walks out into the garden. The vampire queen looks from me to the two then back again. Her surprise it clear from how swiftly her hair is moving.

Billy says "Golden this is Queen Hazel of the demons. She has agreed to give me the map."

I nod to stand again putting back on my boots and covering the distance between us to say, "Good then lets get going."

Queen Hazel says "What's the rush you two? Why not wait till the morning a rested warrior is better then a tired one after all? Also we'd love for you two be with us for dinner."

I sigh as Billy agrees and queen hazel calls for a servant. I respond with a slight bow to say "Thank you queen Hazel."

In the dinning hall I keep my mask slightly lifted but only enough so that I can eat slowly. Queen Hazel asks, "Gold mask Billy tells me that you are very gifted with a blade care to test yourself against my daughter?"

I nod to say, "I'm always ready for a challenge. My ancestors gave great warning on facing demons and vampires. But to test myself against either will truly be a test of my skills."

Queen Marceline smirks to say, "Good to hear come on I'll show you were we can fight at."

Living the dinning room queen Marceline and I enter a semi spacious room. With the doors closed behind us I turn at hearing the shuffling of clothes.

To my bewilderment queen Marceline is removing her clothes. In nothing but her underwear she exhales in odd relief to say, "It's always good to exercise with no or little clothes on."

I groan to say "Why must every woman I meet act so strange? But still queen Marceline how do you want this match to go?"

Seeing her face contort in my vision I can tell she is either grinning or smiling. Queen Marceline says "I'd like you to be naked but knowing how you'll be able it all I'll get is no. So can you at least fight me without weapons or armor."

I sigh to walk to the side. Detaching my implant, armor, belt, boots, and taking off my jacket. I place my jacket over my equipment but place a wired trap on them. The last thing I want is for my family's legacy to be touched.

Looking at the vampire queen in my normal vision she's breathing normally. The soft air of her hovering feet mere inches from the floor. Queen Marceline says, "Ok so not to rough ok big guy. But don't go easy on me either."

Charging me I evade her fist but move back a few steps as several appendages try to attack me. Smelling the fragrant of a womans hair shampoo as the wild appendages swirl near her. I understand now her transformation skills are not just limited to her face.

I think _'I don't know the limit to her transformations. Nor can I get close as is. That just leaves me with range and a few close hits for countering.'_

Raising my palms I collapse them into each other to release a blinding controlled explosion. As it goes off queen Marceline is stunned providing me the change to get close.

Grappling her she struggles back until we are both taking a knee. But to my disappointment she has her foot pressed to my crotch. As her right hand holds my left hand to her breast.

Queen Marceline says "I love a guy that gets rough right off the bat. Plus from how strong you are you can hold your own in the sack. So what do you say Gold want to have a wild night with me?"

Feeling her toes curl slightly to press a little more to my crotch. I pull away exhaling to calm myself I say "Queen Marceline all though your gestures to me are flattering.

"I'm not an impulsive or a lustful man. And I starting to think many of the female royals are much like yourself. You need much self control."

She hisses and charges at me saying "I'll show you a lot of control when I get you on your back."

Jumping I send a blast to my left changing my direction over her slightly. To then blast myself back down onto her back. Grappling her again I trap one of her legs to place her neck in a hold.

Pushing my palm onto her lower back I add pressure but as I do she moans for some reason. Not getting the right response I change my hand placement.

But queen Marceline struggles making me grip her butt. As my hands squeeze her cold skin through her underwear she moans again. Shuddering queen Marceline says, "For a guy about control you've got some damn magic hands.

"Please squeeze my ass again big guy I love it when I get my ass massaged before sex."

From out position queen Marceline shakes her butt from one side to the other. I force us apart and leave the room. Irritated by the encounter and such bold lustful acts from her.

Billy finds me back in the garden asking what happened. I explain the lust driven sparing match the vampire queen and myself had to which I don't care to repeat.

Billy not pressing the issue says "Golden sometimes to get a favor from a queen you must um earn it by other faster means." I turn to him stating that I am not a stallion to be lead to a mare in heat.

I say, "I am a warrior hero Billy and I will do what a warrior does best fight. Not parade myself as a price piece of meat for a royals bed side."

Saying goodnight but not before I show a little respect to our hosts. Kissing queen Hazel and with slight irritation the vampire queens hand as well. Even though I still have my mask on through the kisses I give them a quick bow to leave.

From the jolt in their pulses they seems unfamiliar with this kind of respect. But I leave them anyway before they can ask.

Reach the room I look around to take a moment. Seeing the only entrances is both the door I entered and a small balcony.

I establish where to set stun traps and where to simply place better wires to keep the doors locked. A knock brings me back to the door as a servant holding a tray says, "From the queen she hopes you have a good night young warrior."

Thanking the servant I place the tray down and set the wires and traps.

Examining the food its and odd meaty soup, a glass of alcohol, and two portions of bread rolls.

Tasting the food slowly my instincts we right in believing it was drugged. I place the tray to the side and draw the balcony blinds. But also placing tension wires on its as well as a snare trap.

Taking my time I remove my Endo implant again to place it onto a chair by the bed. Taking off my armor pieces and top shirt as well as my pants.

Left in just the body glove and under shirt I exhale feeling the world once more without any sight.

Sending a report of both my location and what I have learnt. I quickly use the bathroom to lie down on the large three-person bed.

I think ' _I'm truly not use to this. Such fine beds are uncommon on the Frontier. Memory foam is all we use these soft beds with room for three is something to lavish and refined.'_

Reaching into my pack I pull the meteorite and my tuning fork. Colliding them both I let the song I'm so use to send me a drift into my dreams.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dude I'm not surprised about this sequel really isn't a big surprise for me seeing how you all liked the first story. But still I can't wait to get right into the grove again. Also dudes like I've told you or probably a few of you know is that I take commissions work over at my Archiveofourown account. I still have the same name so don't worry. And a commission is simple you pay me and depending on the story. And how flexible your budget is I'll make a story for you dudes. You can talk to me more in PM's or on Archiveofourown seeing as most of my commission work will be there. But still dudes as you all asked this sequel will also be followed by the first chapter of my Futurama story. And I hope some of you like the way I went with that story too. Lastly dudes I'll be posting my holiday surprise to all of you in the coming week so be ready. So lets have some more fun dudes!**

 **He23t: Finn will grow emotionally it's just be confusing trust me dude and see how in this chapter.**

 **Lets listen in on how wild our Witchers life is getting.**

 **OOO Marceline's POV**

Last night sucked fucking tease of a stud wasn't playing fair. And his hands fuck I didn't know being touching could make me so horny. I've been waiting like all the others for Billy boy to finally get someone to pass those junked up trails.

And as soon as my mom told me Gold face passed I had to check the goods he had between his legs. And damn does he have a nice hefty piece of man sausage. I raced to my room after he got into the guest room to put on a skimpy nightgown.

I wanted him to be a little groggy the moment I sucked him back awake. But the door and window flipping had traps and some metal tube stopping me from getting in.

Some traps had multiple triggers so if I released one another would have went off.

I asked my mom and all she said was "Well I don't think even my magic can do you any good dear. This young man doesn't want to get his world rocked just yet. From the words I exchanged with Bill he's very serious about helping his people first.

"Bill hasn't even dubbed him a hero yet. Bill said he did pass the trails but he's different... Bill added that he's cold much colder inside then Simone. And we both know how she expresses herself on a day-to-day basses.

"Bill worries that if he remains cold after the tasks he plans for the two of them to complete. Then things won't be as interesting in bed as most of you young ladies hope."

I got all excited for nothing last night but mom was right. Even after I found the guy yesterday and we talked he seemed weird. But fuck were his hands squeezing me just right.

He was quiet most of the time we talked too. He talked almost as if he was analyzing himself. And anyone around him...

And he said he saw through my vanishing powers. But yet he didn't once talk about my cans. And I've got some pretty big cans. I mean Simone and Angel give me a run for my money. But why didn't the guy like me touching him?

 **(Use /?page=post &s=view&id=1588758 to see a sexy pic of Marcy by Gray Impact. That artist has a lot of love for AT sexy pics.)**

Rubbing my boob at least its morning and I'll be able to talk to him. Maybe I can find out if he's an ass man instead. That means that Bonnie will have a shot at getting close to him.

Bonnie maybe made of gum but she has so much junk in the trunk. I sometimes think she eats as much as Cake. But Cake still has more cake then Bonnie by a mile.

Floating out of bed and into dinning room I find mom already eating but no Billy or Gold face.

Mom sips her tea to say, "They left dear." Shouting my anger my mom tells me to calm down after all how can I not be mad. She let Billy and Gold face leave.

Mom says, "Gold was very forward the cook didn't have a moment to argue. He wanted Billy and himself to reach the sword before the end of the day.

"I warned Billy about what he and his new successor are walking into. But Billy said that Gold face has a lot of secret skills. And I have no doubt that he's right.

"When he kissed my hand the other day I felt the magic in him. It's truly powerful dear if I faced him in a fight I would have a hard time. But what really caught me off guard is that he's blind."

I tilt my head to say, "That's impossible mom. He saw me and he even said he saw through my vanishing powers."

My mom chuckles to say "Yes that is a blind person my dear. When trained properly one who is blind can tell when someone unseen is near. And where he or she is in a given space.

"Young Gold face has been trained greatly to have such awareness that he can fight others with ease. No doubt another reason we shouldn't take him or his allies lightly."

I ask, "So do you think the more Billy talks to him the better our chances get?"

Mom shrugs to say "More then likely but I doubt they'll come back after getting the sword for Cake. So all I can say dear is just wait until Cake calls you. Maybe she could convince him to take off his armor a give you a lot at his body."

I sigh to float back to my room. I groan saying "Great I think I'd get lucky and the guys a stick in the mud. But mom is right maybe Cake can get him naked. I text her now as she what she thinks maybe tease her a little too."

 **Third person's POV**

In the demon swords dungeon Finn and Billy have passed the first obstacles. That being a pair of mold monsters with a horrible stench. Finn with ease killed the two with his gauntlets nitro blasts set to eight percent.

The smell sent Finns sense into repulsion and he didn't waste anything getting rid of the source.

Billy was left in awe at how easily Finn killed the two with his surprise weapons. As they walk further Billy asks "So Golden what did you do for fun back in your homeland?"

Taking a moment Finn answered, "I mostly liked to learn things I wouldn't need to experience as a warrior. One such thing was my admiration of dancing and playing the flute."

Billy caught off for a moment says, "I know of a nice exotic merchant in the Grasslands. Maybe while we're in there you could look over his wares or instruments."

Finn nod remembering that most instruments on Frontier were either played by memories. Or on display at the cultural museum of history.

Very few humans passed on the skills to learn to play and some hardly wanted to be musically inclined. Some pretty much used their time to gain experience as laborers in fields available on Frontier. But those who do learn often take years to learn just one instrument.

But people often gave them great respect for learning the old craft and keeping the skills going.

Walking down the path Finn raises his hand to say, "The air is truly foal no doubt it maybe more of those mold creatures." As the two continue forward they find the smells source being several piles of bodies. All showing long dead or still decomposing bodies.

The ground has a solid two plus inches of mud, entrails, and blood. Making a disgusting pool of bile collect at their feet.

Billy says, "These bodies they weren't killed by any weapon. Their armors are smashed or ripped from pressure." Finn and Billy turn as a rumble like growl fills the room along with a sloshing sound.

Finn tries as he might but can't find what is hiding within the room. Finn says, "I can't sense whatever it is. The water muddy ground is throwing off the vibrations."

Billy asks, "What wait do you mean?"

Finn says, "I'll explain later right now I'll try to draw it out. Billy you'll have to do as much damage as possible if you see it."

Billy nods as Finn pulls his revolver. With the rounds set to concussive Finn opens fire hitting various spots in the floor. But a loud growl catches both their attention.

Before Billy can react Finn is snatched pulled down into the muddy disgusting pits. Finns armor making a loud clanging sound in the gunk pool. Jumping in after his sword at the read Billy yells his name. Splashes and a loud screech can be heard from the unseen fight.

But the fighting is following by the muffles sounds of rounds bursting in the disgusting pool.

The two soon reemerge both cough and trying to catch their breath. Finn turns from Billy taking off his mask to puke in utter disgust of what he was just swimming in. Small parasites and gunk get shaken from his armor as he continues to puke.

Billy doing the same asks, "Are you ok Golden?"

Finn speaks back without his mask on saying, "Yes thank you Billy. That was the most disgusting thing I've ever experience. And I do wish I could take a shower right now."

Billy laughs to agree saying "After this we should find a place to shower." Taking a glace Billy notes how different Finn sounds without his helmet.

Billy thinks 'He's young that is finally made clear. And from his hair it's clear he's humanoid but what species he is remains unclear.'

Finn agrees to redawn his smelly helmet after he cleans it to the best he can. Along with plucking any small parasite wriggling in his clothes. As the two continue they reach a long table. On the table is a bowl of old dried up fruit.

Finn asks "This is odd what could possible be lurking here? And what are these hard pieces within the fruits?"

Billy stops to say, "So it was true the fruit trio did live here... and Maja set them free." Finn asks, "You know who lived in this pit of a place?"

Billy nods to look up while saying "The trio fruit witches Sammy, Cammy, and Gammy. I heard from Angel princess that they once lived in a dungeon before Maja released them. Guess that place was here."

Finn asks "Fruit witches? So what kind of magic could they use with their fruits?"

Billy answered "Their fruit magic is very unpredictable unless they allow the person to eat one. If someone unwanted eats the fruit they'd be painfully transformed or go crazy.

"I saw some once eat their fruit and he started to tear away at his skin. Saying that he can't stop the ants from digging into his skin."

Finn comments, "That sounds horrible... I'd rather die with my mind intact not lost... Such a powerful spell but with the requirement of it is that you eat their fruit interesting... I wonder if there is a spell that compels someone to try their fruit?"

Billy nods as the two continue to spelunk.

After a serious of turns the two enter a large room. Resting in the center of the room stabbed and chained to a pedestal of shimmering crystals is the red sword.

Billy says, "There it is the sword forged of demon blood. It is said that the sword once slayed five powerful vampires in one swing. More so that it holds a secret only the forger of it knew."

Finn says "And queen Cake wants it to show off her power with it. Fine lets get it."

As the two approaches Finn touches the sword to look over the chains. Finn places his hand on the lock ready to blast it off. But stops as laughter fills the room.

To Billy horror a giant creature of nightmarish fashion comes into the light beaming down onto the sword.

Billy says "Golden move away that a Laughing Cyclovile." Finn ducks to blast the creatures approaching hand with some nitro. Billy slashing at the creatures other hand as he rolls away.

All the while the Cyclovile continues to laugh its twisted teeth are brightly shown off along with its large crystal eye.

Billy slashes but gets backhanded by the Cyclovile smashing shoulder first into a pile of bricks.

As the old hero tries to get back up the creature slaps him back down to his face. Finn sees and grits his teeth in anger. In a sprint Finn jumps and blasts the creature tentacles as the try to ensnarl him.

Using his nitro like control jet boosters Finn moves past its attacking tentacles. Getting faster with each burst but also feeling the strain on his muscles.

The Cyclovile laughs still but Finn blasts it in the face when he gets close end. Closing his hands together in a motion as if he was hold a ball with both hands. The focus blasts taxes his muscles but freed Finn to get to the sword.

Landing on the pedestal Finn grips the Blood sword and pulls. To Billy shock Finn pulls the sword free from the crystal pedestal. Finn turns as the Cyclovile turns at him but Finn in turn charges the creature.

Using his nitro Finn blasts himself into the air. Gripping the sword Finn feels its energy mixing with his own magic. Using more of his nitro Finn makes himself move with the speed of a fastball.

Sending two handfuls of nitro energy into the blade Finn stabs down right into the creature's eye. On contracts the back of the creatures head explodes in a bloody mess of crystal, bones, and blood.

It's eye shattering as it dies grinning in pain.

As the creature topples Finn kicks off of it. Sending it tumbling backwards into the pit it came from.

Exhaling Finn walks over to Billy who retrieves his own sword and the two finally leave. Once out of the dungeon Billy sits down to start laughing.

Billy says "Golden that was truly impressive. I must say if you fight as well as you did back their then you'd make a great hero."

Finn says "Why would I become a hero my people don't need such a person?"

Billy thinks for a moment to says, "I mean in general... Golden what is your goal for your life?"

Finn thinks to answer "I don't have one I just never seen myself outside of fighting for my peoples protection..."

Billy thinks _'Maybe the divide is must wider between being a warrior and normal person in his homeland. Truly a strange place he comes from.'_

Billy stands to say "There's a spring not too far from here. We can get cleaned and then make our way to Cake. I'm sure she'll be really surprised to see that sword."

Finn nods to place the sword on his back. As the two walk Finn hasn't yet noticed the odd inscription on his forearms. Glowing with the same bloody color as the sword.

 **Cake's POV**

Ok I thought getting the sword would be next to impossible to retrieve. But Billy and the Gold mask guy did.

But now with Huntress looking the thing over as to why it won't leave Gold she tells me why. Huntress says "Yup this swords working with some crazy curse junk. No matter how far you go from it the sword will always return to you."

Gold mask backs up letting Huntress hold the sword. To which the damn thing flies from her hands back to Gold mask who catches it one handed.

Gold mask says, "I'm sorry queen Cake I didn't know this would happen. If I had I would have used my powers instead of the sword to kill that large laughing creature."

Asking what he was talking about Billy explained what happened down in the swords dungeon. And hot damn I wish I could have seen him in action.

Gold and Billy boy were in the thick of it. From fighting a pair of fungal golems, a corpses sucker, and lastly a laughing Cyclovile.

The triplets never knew what other creatures were down there. Cause when Maja pulled them out it was with a hole portal that she made to try and by pass all that junk from above.

Instead she found the triplets and they've been with the other wizzes since then. From what Marcy tells me the trio like it rough and bond too.

I groan to cross my arms saying "Well that won't do honey we agreed the sword for soil. And if I can't have the sword no soil."

Gold mask asks "There has to be away Ms. Huntress surely there is a way correct?"

Huntress says "Nah donk that swords magic is crazy junk. The only way Cake will get that sword is if you die."

Gold mask turns to me asking "If you wish the sword queen Cake I'm ready to give my life for my people and to honor our deal." To my shock Gold mask turns to aim the sword at his guts

Billy quickly jumps in saying "No Golden that is not needed! Cake will have to settle for something else. Golden Huntress give Cake and I a moment please. And don't do anything until we finish talking Golden."

Golden leaves the room with Huntress close behind. Billy places a silencing spell onto the room, which confuses me.

Billy says "Ok that will stop Golden from hearing us so I need to make this quick. Cake Golden completed the trail of the hero but he's emotionally cold or has locked himself off to others."

I glare a Billy to say "Billy boy talk straight now cause I'm about to jump that young mans bone if he's already passed that stupid trail. And that would explain why Marcy was texting me questions early. Oh that girl teases too much."

Billy says "He has passed the trails Cake but from how he talks and acts. I don't think Golden has much person-to-person interaction.

"I think that's why he friends all wear helmets. In their homeland I think the warriors hide themselves so the people don't know who they are.

"Thus making them seem socially isolated or different in conversations.

"Even talking to Golden for a few minutes he'd be awfully quiet. That's why Cake I want you to agree to change that. Give Golden some soil in exchange for him going on a date with you."

I huff to pace for a little saying "I better get to fuck him at the end of the date Billy."

Billy says, "That's up to him Cake not me. But knowing Golden there are some things he can and can't do. Just take things slow or he'll reject any advances you try on him."

I huff to say fine and he calls Gold mask back into my throne room to renegotiated. But now I understand why Marcy asked those questions. Plus I agree he does have a decent limp bulge in his legs.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Surprise dudes like I said today I'm posting the newest story as voted in the poll I set up months ago. Also today marks the end of my American Dad story. So big thanks to everyone especially Lexboss for all the love to that story. Today I'm updating these select stories based on reviews and the amount of traffic each story gets. I really wish a few of you would leave a review instead of just simply reading the story. Even if you type a sentence it lets me know how you dudes feel about the stories. But still dudes thanks and hope you like this holiday treat. But also you won't see me until February. I heading back to my home village for some rest and time off. But any commissions offers I get will be update on my Archiveofourown account so don't worry about that. Still lets go onto the reviews.**

 **He23t: Oh don't worry dude you see plenty with how wild this chapter gets!**

 **Lets listen in on how wild our Witchers life is getting.**

 **OOO Finn's POV**

Billy managed to talk queen Cake out of wanting the sword. But she still wants a magic item of some kind. So Billy plans to follow some rumors queen Cake hinted at.

I agreed to look in dungeons if that is what she wanted me to do. But queen Cake told me there was no rush for now. And that she'd up hold our deal if I did something else.

And so now I must find a way to dress formal as well as practical. Due to having agreed to take the queen around her city for a night of fun. After asking Billy he tells me I'm taking the queen out on a date.

Excusing myself I find a place away from Billy and anyone else to call Elder Riglion. After a minute she answers as her voice link appears in my mask asking "Finn what's wrong?"

I answer "Elder I'm in a bind not dangerous or life threatening to say. I just don't know how to handle the situation presented to me. I'm calling for you guidance."

Alan and one of the flight crewmembers soon join elder Riglion in my call. Alan says "Mertens why are you calling? Are you in trouble already?" I answer "No I well I obtained the sword that queen Cake wanted with the help of the hero Billy.

"However the sword is cursed and now its bond to me until I die. Queen Cake says she'll send me out for another item. But for the deal to remain and for her to remain calm she wishes for me to take her on a... a date."

Alan starts to laugh while the crewmember asks, "That's all?"

Elder Riglion tells Alan to stop and the Elder says "Finn have you ever been on a date?"

My silence makes Alan laugh once again as I confirm that I haven't. Elder Riglion once more silences Alan to ask, "Did she ask for how you should dress?"

Telling elder Riglion what queen Cake said needing to dress practically. But also to be ready if I needed to fight to which I can't honestly understand. Stating my light armor would be fine in such a situation.

Elder Riglion sighs to say "Well Finn find a tailor shop in queen Cake's city. And see just how many of your weapons you can conceal on your person. But remember you must make sure to maintain the queens happiness during your date."

I ask "Ma'am as I said I don't well I don't know what I should do. I..."

Elder Riglion cuts me off saying "Finn think of this as an investigation where you have to always talk.

"I know talking and being social isn't what you're use to but you must improve now. Queen Cake is one of the only rules that have a large enough kingdom that us mining won't be a problem.

"Now remember be calm try to talk more and don't talk about fighting on the date. Try to talk her into giving you information about OOO. The more we know the better."

I nod to walk from the silent hallway of the queens castle and into the city. Walking for at least an hour I find a tailor shop by its hanging sign. Walking in an anthro horseman welcomes me.

I ask "Sir do you do custom outfits?"

He nods saying "Yes I do stranger I can make just about anything that is fashionable and user favorable. So what do you need? By how you dress I take it you'll need something strong and tough yes?"

Asking for a paper I draw to the best I can the formal wear of my people. The horseman looks over my drawing to say, "Dear me stranger these designs are wonderful.

"So unlike the vest and short pants waiters and butlers wear now. I must say the sleek design and style has to be pure genius. How did you come up with this design?"

I answer, "I watched some old documentaries and saw people wearing them. I also need to ask if you pre say can keep quiet about how I look under my armor. So can you make this for me?"

The horseman says yes and I tell him my measurements while he takes added measurements of my limbs. This requiring me to remove pieces of my armor and clothes.

After three hours of waiting he gives me the suite and I pay him with a gold bar. I see his shock and he asks if I require any more clothes. I simply tell him it is a gesture of good business. With a broad ear to ear smile he gives me multiply bows and thanks.

I return to the guest quarters queen Cake allowed for Billy and me. Billy however had left apparently to complete a task he was asked of by another kingdom.

Exhaling I change out of my armor. With only the body glove still on I pull on the dress ware.

 **(Ok remember when Finn wore a suite and fox mask. Well same thing just the mask covers his whole face. And the back is a scarf like hood, which is white. Also the mask is white too with gold flakes. And the suit has a blue to light blue color scheme. With bright yellow cuffs at the ends of his pants and jacket as well as along the outline of his jacket.)**

Fully dressed I leave the room but not before I bar off and conceal my armor and equipment within a wardrobe. Doing one last check of my clothes I pat down my neck ruffles. As well as making sure my cufflinks are on right.

Satisfied with my work I strap my gorgon revolver against my inner jackets holster. As well as test grip demon sword hanging from the scabbard on my waist.

Leaving the room I find a maid asking her where I could find queen Cake.

Following the maid steps she tells me to wait to which I must admit. I haven't felt this uneasy since I meet the First Elder all those years ago.

Soon I hear queen Cake's footsteps to which she announces, "Tada pretty isn't it. You should consider yourself lucky Gold not anyone gets to take a royal out on a date. But this is a special request so I splurged a little on myself. As well as where we'll be going tonight."

 **(Dudes I found this artist Wappah by complete random but their work is awesome. Use this link /s/8a51a2e5db/1320941-45 to see the body type Cake is rocking. Also not many solo sexy fan art of Cake for some reason."**

I nod to say, "Forgive my uneasiness queen Cake I'm not use to dating... Or social matters of well of personal socialization. But please excuse me if my behavior is off I will try to maintain the mood for you."

Queen Cake walks over very lightly to take my arm with hers saying, "Don't worry sugar I'll go easy on you. Just try to not to be such as stiff and relax. Maybe you can see me in a different light later if you'd like."

For some reason I feel a mild sliver of fear creep into me. Why did feeling her whisper into where my ear is cause me to shiver? It has to be due to me not letting anyone speak so close to my ear.

I nod as her grip to my arm remains and we travel by carriage to our destination.

Getting out first I then assist queen Cake out. As we walk many around us start to whisper but its pointless I can here their words. Which add to my uneasiness about this agreement.

Some calling me a suitor or donor for the queen's heir. I feel my face growing hot with uneasy at the ideas. Some even whisper that the queen is tired of waiting and will break the virginity law.

Queen Cake says "Relax Gold don't let what they say affect tonight. Gossip is gossip and if it doesn't come with proper evidence then its just jealousy talking."

Hearing a door be pulled open we walk in. And are quickly escorted by a waiter, I'm assuming, to a private table. Private being that we took some stairs and I can feel the level difference.

Queen Cake sits first with my assistance to say, "I do love the decor of this restaurant. The teal and silver marble brings up the dreamy mood. What do you think of it Gold?"

I sigh to say "Queen Cake I must admit something to you. I well I can't see the world as you do. Without my armor to aid my vision better I see the world through vibrations and sounds normally."

Queen Cake head movement tells me of her surprise as she asks, "Gold are you blind like really unable to see me or anyone?"

I nod slowly however asking her not to tell anyone. Queen Cake soon starts to wave her hand near my face to which I ask her to stop.

Queen Cake says, "Damn honey that's rough but wait how do you see most of the time? Let alone be able to fight so well?"

I explain, "As I just said without my armor I usually navigate through sounds, vibrations, and smells. As well as feeling the different pressure changes with my hands.

"It makes it very easy for me to tell when someone is lying too."

Queen Cake hums to rest her head on her hand to say, "You can tell when someone lies... how good are you?"

I answer "A women know for stealing for years faced harsh punishment after she was caught in my homeland.

"She tried to lie as she did with the police force of my homeland. But I uncovered her lie by stating the shifts in her blood pressure and her body language. You see even the best liars can't fully control their body language. Even trained the body gives off a small sent as well as a chemical different to ones blood.

"And being trained to notice the body language, smell, and sounds created by every day people. It's not uncommon for me to weed out liars."

Queen Cake hums to ask, "Well if you don't mind I'd like to test it. Ok so I have a friend who can change her hair into tentacles.

"She's used these tentacles to pleasure myself and a good number of the other princess and queens in waiting.

"However she hasn't told anyone but me that she has sleep with someone. This someone was a sweetheart and he loved her very much. But to avoid be caught he rain away and is in hiding. So Gold care to tell me what I just lied about?"

I say "The tentacle half as true but you lied about the love. Your friend hated the someone you spoke off.

"From the shift in your blood pressure you also lied that he was a sweetheart he... no doubt he hurt you friend. And is in hiding to avoid dying by her hands.

"And the way you are exhaling to keep your face from showing you disgusted you are reminded of what he did. He must have a death sentence to everyone that knows your friend."

Queen Cake huffs to lean back. Queen Cake say softly "Ash his name is Ash. He's scum to the highest degree... (I shift a little surprise to hear queen Cake growl) He tried to rape Marceline after he failed the trails you took.

"He failed on the first task and tried to sweet talk his way into Marcy's bed. He got as far as sticking his tip against Marcys ass as they struggled in her room. Marcy used her powers to clamp down to nearly squeeze his tip like a pimple.

"When that failed he tried to remove her memory so he could kidnap her. But a few guards as well as her moms trusted enforcer broke into the room. Ashole got away and now every kingdom has a wanted post out for him.

"It's been three years since he was last seen."

I say, "I must apologize for such a disgrace of a man. I heard but haven't seen domestic issues such as that before.

"I hate the idea of a man or woman hurting another or their so called beloved because of issues they have. But some people are too confrontation for their own good. And sometimes things spiral in ways we can see. But after meeting the vampire queen such an experience may have shaped her for the better. She is strong and very hands on in certain ways."

Queen Cake takes a moment of silence even as we order our food. She then says, "I wonder Gold what you look like without that mask on? Better yet I wonder what you look like naked?"

I stop in my thoughts to say, "Please queen Cake my identity must remain hidden. For the protection of my people please understand this."

Queen Cake nods as we continue the night. Soon after our meal we walk out into a large open park within her city. In the park queen Cake pulls me to a small pound.

Queen Cake says "Ever wonder what is beyond the stars Gold?" I follow next to her to say, "The thinkers of my homeland say each star is distant sun. Each forming a cluster of worlds all there own.

"Some think differently but I think each star is a passage to another world all there own. But that is just an idea."

Queen Cake hums to gasp saying "Oh shot tonight's dance at Big Ranchi hip club. I want to go but to many dudes will try and hit on me."

I say, "Why not hide your face queen Cake? No disrespect but you must have means of being in public without wanting people to notice."

Queen Cake turns to say, "In fact I do have a nice way to do that honey. Marcy isn't the only one who can shape shift. But I can't alter my form to the same degree as her. I can only mold my form into certain ways."

With that I can hear queen Cark begin to shirt her form. To what I can't fully tell.

 **Third person's POV**

Walking with their arms linked once more is queen Cake and Finn. But the queen has taken the face of a panther. While also wearing a silver wig to hide half her face.

Queen Cake wearing her tight red dress can feel the eyes on her as she and Finn walk in. Finn groans as he says, "Queen Cake this place is truly loud."

Cake can feel the music's base making her own ears shake a little. But she didn't think that Finns hearing would be more sensitive that her own. Sending a quick text to the DJ he manages to lower the music a few decimals.

The crowd none the wiser due to the DJ still playing nice music. As the music continues the pair sit down on a pair of stools to one side.

As Finn feels the dancing and music he has to admit he didn't think dancing could look so provocative. But then again his people had created many such dances that were similar to the ones currently being performed.

Cake asks, "So Gold ever danced before?" Finn answers, "Actually I'm one of few in my homeland who can actually dance. My people don't have formal dancing. But the young do have parties. They just prefer to jump around or bump into one another.

"Or they stomp and pump their fist to the music. I don't know most of how the girls dance. But they would sway their hips to the music or shake to the beat."

Cake is left puzzled once more. Finn makes it sound as if his homeland has little fun even when young. But she does know that he doesn't socialize so as he said he doesn't full know how the young have parties.

Cake smirks to say, "If you can dance then show me." Finn thinks 'I don't wish to dance in to such music though.' Finn asks Cake for a moment to walk off.

Cake wondering what he could be up to. Ordering a drink Cake waits wondering if the newest hero ditched her. Her thoughts now swimming of the idea that she pushed her questions too much.

But however the music changes. Instead of it being loud and ravy. The music is slow rhythmic even. **(Song by Diana Krall Temptation.)**

Soon a spotlight drops and Finn walks with smooth striders right up to Cake. To the beat of the music he stops and flicks his hand out to her. Inviting her to dance with him.

Cake slowly reaches out her hand and Finn pulls her to her feet. The two now in the spotlight walk to the center of the room. But Finn with his mask on kisses Cakes hand.

Cake giggles as the two stop to face on another. Finn places his hand to her neck to begin slowly making the two circle one another. Cake shivers at Finns fingers gently squeezing her fur.

Cake doesn't know how but Finns hands almost command her. With each soft and sexual touch she would fell. Orders her in a different way. And Finn taking the lead the whole dance.

Finn thinks 'I hope dancing the Rumba will keep queen Cake pleased. It is the most sexual dance I know. But I don't want the queen to think I'm being to forward either.'

In a spin Cake presses her back to Finn. And he slowly slides his hands up from her thigh to her ribs. Taking her hands in his Finn twirls Cake to take a step towards her. Dipping her backwards to drop forward a little the two dances face become intimately close.

Dipping himself backwards Cake smiles as he quickly brings her back up to face him. Spinning Cake away from him Finn watches her stop. To then smoothly stride his way to her.

During his stride the crowd oohs as Finns smooth hip gyrations and short spin.

The rest of the crowd is left in awe only a few thinking to record the dancing pair. In another series of moves Finn manages to get Cake to do a semi splits while holding her hands.

Cake shivers as he pulls her to him in the returning motion. Cake can now feel his crotch to her stomach. And now she can't help but purr.

Twirls to semi twirls to then twirling her around him. Cake purrs liking someone take control of her. Her body demanding Finns hands squeeze her ass and tits instead of just gliding across her flanks and stomach. Deep down Cake wanted a strong leading man and now she knows Finn is just that man.

Finn placing his hands on her hip he doesn't know how sexual it feels to the female cat.

Cake gets right up close to Finn making sure as she dances to his chest. Her chest rubs against the chiseled chest that are hiding behind his clothes.

In one final sequence the music slows to end as Finn pulls the cat queen to him. Stopping as he holds her tight up his hands massaging her back as her chest presses against him. Cake pretty much basking in sexual excitement.

Cake wants nothing more then to kiss Finn. But she knows that it would be a deal breaker. He danced with her so she would be happy. So she'll respect his identity.

The crowd cheers making the pair pull away and walk off.

Away from anyone queen Cake asks, "Tell me Gold have you ever seen colors? Or have you always been blind?"

Finn tilts his head to her asking why does she wish to know? Queen Cake answers "I want to aid to the gossip about you. While teasing my fellow royals about at least something more in-depth about you. But I'll settle for surprising you instead."

In a quick move Cake wraps herself around Finn pushing them backwards slightly as she embraces him.

Taking hold of her by the waist to steady them. Cake starts to shift before purring loudly as Finn squeezes her hams. Before Finn could speak queen Cake tugs at his facemask cupping his cheek to place her lips gently to his own.

Feeling her soft lips to his Finn can't describe a sensation or feeling that could match this. This softness that is asking some part of him to make it last.

To just become lost and further enjoy the void of the explosive euphoria of their exchange.

Feeling Cake pull away Finn snaps too. Taking his hands back to quickly fix back his mask. Cake says, "Thanks for the date Gold. And I can tell the girls two things now. One that you have skin as creamy as pure beach sand.

"And that I took your first kiss. Oh and Gold you have wonderful hands they touched all the right buttons."

Finn looks at his hands wonder what she could mean by that? Finn knew of pressure points within the body but knows that her pressure points must be different then a humans.

Finn still trying to rationalize what he just felt asks "Queen Cake why do you wish to tease your fellow royals about dating me? I'm just a warrior and as you no doubt know I'm only doing as you ask for my people.

"What can you or they gain from you telling them anything about me?"

Cake turns her heart beating a little faster showing joy to as well as her blush. Playing with her fake hair a little Cake answers "Cause Gold you've made things around me a more fun.

"Plus me and the others we have to respect a man with principle... and must understanding that you're more then a man out for prestige."

Cake places a hand to Finns chest feeling the strap to his hidden weapon. Smiling softly Cake thinks 'And one that has a dangerous side that I like to see more of.' The two returns to her castle and with a respectful bow Finn turns in for the night.

Cake looks over the pictures she had one of her undercover stalkers take during their whole date night. She stops at the picture of Finn holding her when the music stopped.

Cake says, "I'll frame this one. And tease Marcy with these other two."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Yes dudes I know I am really behind. That's simply cause once I got back from my month away I had only two days to sort out things for my classes. And after that I had to put in my hours for work... And well my hours are crazy to say the least. Two days working in the morning with another two in the evening. And one extra day just in case someone has to say they can't make it that day. I know this sounds like excuses dudes but trust me. Being a mechanic isn't easy when you work at place that gets a lot of auto repairs and custom jobs. Still I have a job and even if I leave for a little while they say that I'm welcome to return. So dudes enough about me on with the reviews!**

 **He23t: Don't worry dude Finn will open up he's well he's confused to say the least. And don't worry said Lady friends are going to have their own ways of confusing him too.**

 **Ozeroomegaouroboros: Thanks dude and like I said put the image links directly in the search bar for your browsers don't Google them. If not then use the artists name and search them up on either rule 34 or e621.**

 **Lets listen in on how wild our Witchers life is getting.**

 **Frontier Elder Merten's POV**

I still can't contain my laugher at both the report and the short video conversation of Finns evening with the feline queen went. I look to Marry who is simply shaking her head. I smirk to ask, "Well what did you expect? Out of the two of you at least you still have people skills.

"Even with his few days in the Alamo preparations charter he hardly talked to anyone. The most social I've seen Finn is his short conversations with the girl at the memory store. And even then it's mostly a simple greeting."

Marry sighs to say, "I truly now understand how my lifestyle has affect him. To think because of how I act he can't understand how to even talk to a women his age... Let alone feel that he should express his emotions outwardly..."

I look over the papers that had just arrived to say "Well it's a good thing the queen was so flirty. Turns out she snatched a kiss from Finn too. He's still a little worried about what it implies.

"That boy though he's a brilliant crafter and fighter. He knows next to nothing when it comes to women and how to approach them. Take a look at the memory logs I pulled."

Marry picks up the memory sheet to say, "These memories are about dancing and music but I don't understand how they..."

I take a drink from my glass to say, "There you go again just another nail to add to you constantly second guessing. Think Marry and stop questioning it'll give you a headache.

"Finns hearing and other senses are beyond anyone else's in all of Frontier. He can tell when people lie, he can hear you from two rooms away even when not in earshot. And he can navigate without aid or being able to view things like us.

"Some people think he can see when he can't. Everyone I've talked to hasn't the slightest hint that Finn's blind says the same. So why question why he likes things related to sound and body language."

Marry nods her head to place down the papers. Marry asks, "I wonder what else he will face while down there? Or what else those royal ladies will ask of him?"

I say "All I want is for him to return to Frontier in one piece. And hopefully not with some women wrapped around him trying to keep him as a boy toy. Well maybe so long as the child looks human enough."

Marry blushes to say "That will be truly awkward for all of us. As well as exposing us to certain public conversations that right now is best to avoid."

I sigh to say, "In short terms it would mean telling the people that our Witchers went down to the planet. Found and communicated with like forms that can understand and communicated almost as equally to us. And one of our Witchers got in bed with them to further communications an hint at a new evolution chain."

Marry nods to say "In so few words yes but I doubt it will settle the peoples nerves. So much has happened while we stayed up here. Some people will want to see how the world has shaped without us."

I agree to say "The people of Frontier never settle we constantly do things to keep us from looking back. But we look back at the memories and we long for those old days. When we could roam and wander without limitation. For humans as a species we grow the more we adventure out into the beyond. Humans who stay in one place settle but some generations don't want to settle they want to see what else it out there. And that is what scared my generation the most."

 **Billy's POV**

After their date I managed to speak to Cake before she went to sleep. To my surprise she revealed further about Goldens blindness. And the fact that his armor somehow aids him with seeing better.

That would explain why he said what he said in the corpse crushers intrial pit. And how queen Hazel comment about him not being all that he appeared to be.

Still lost in my thought Golden and I leave Cakes kingdom. But not before Cake makes Golden grab her boobs instead of giving him a handshake. Golden pulled away but as we left commenting that she used her shifting powers to grow her bust.

Which I saw too but knowing Cake didn't want to say anything while teasing him. Golden asks "Billy where are we heading too?"

Shaken from my thought I quickly answer, "To the Fire kingdom the queen of flames wishes for me to help her end a dispute between her workers in the sulfur mines.

"But you'll be talking with the castles historian to find information on the Gem apple. Gem and other ores are mined to two places in the fire kingdom and Ring kingdom. But the more coal and iron based ores are found in the fire kingdom."

Golden asks, "But the Apple is said to reside in one of the forests close to the desert lands or Lizard kingdom. Why search here when the logical choice would be to go to where the rumors resides?"

I answer, "Because it may be logical but not true. If you brush up on the history of OOO's more dangerous items you'd see what I'm talking about. Ok when we get inside you are to bow on your left knee while placing your left hand to your throat.

"This shows that you are both respectful and are awaiting to be addressed. The Flame queen is very easy to anger as well as her daughter. And whatever you do don't stare at the princess she's in a very emotional state."

Golden answers "Billy I don't stare at anyone I can tell things about people from just being next to them. Like how you are worried about what the queen will do once we enter. When you mention her your heart pumps a little louder."

I nod to say "The queen often has problems with others doing what she can't. So like I said is very direct with what she expects from people once she gives them orders. So just be mindful of what you say or else she will hurl fireballs at us."

As the servant announces us Golden and I bow waiting for the queen to speak first.

Flame queen says, "You may rise Bill and most interesting a stranger from what he wears he must be the one that is surrounded by those rumors. Tell me Bill did this one pass the trails?"

I nod to say "Dearest queen of flames please allow us to speak more privately. Also if you may grant Golden mask here access to your library. A quest for queen Canyon requires information."

Flame queen huffs to say, "That girl still wants the Apple very well I will allow such requests. Maid take the stranger to the library! The rest of you leave us until I summon you back in time."

The guards and attendants quickly leave the room as I stand at the bottom of the queen's throne. With the maid and Golden mask leaving through another door. With all quiet she nods to me.

Flame queen interlocks her fingers to ask, "Did he pass the trails Bill?"

I nod and she smirks to say "Wonderful now my daughter will have an heir to our kingdom. And from what I heard of these strangers they are powerful skills. And they are direct especially the one. With his attitude making him emotionless from what I hear truly a fearless man that will bed my daughter."

I clear my throat to say, "My queen of flames there is a mild problem with that..."

Gripping her thrones arms she demands a proper wording to my comment. Explaining Goldens lack of social skills, his lack of dating prior to his date with queen Cake.

And lastly his internal need of putting his people before himself given the current time. Has pushed me to believe Golden doesn't care for his own life so long as he doesn't offend his people. Or cause harm to obtain his group's goal.

Flame queen growls to say, "So I guess you haven't told him of his current role as hero yet either. It will be his duty to impregnate all the current queens and princess in waiting.

"But I must say his lack of social skills is a problem not even my daughter will want to bed someone who won't at least show some excitement while deflowering her. One that could have negative affects given the intimate nature that some of the princesses wishing to be deflowered already."

I nod to say, "That is why I wish for the princesses to get to know Golden first. Let him be at ease with them to work their way into knowing him."

Flame queen growls to say, "Bill you may have choose a great warrior but yet again Glob has given us a task to overcome for our kingdoms futures. I will leave the workers to be dealt with by you.

"But I expect you to work even harder. For it is not only I who will be disappointed if this newest hero can't or won't perform his new duties because of your lack of knowledge. And lets us not forget what will happen to you if you fail by the end of this year."

I bow quickly leaving in hope Golden at least talks a little to Flame princess while he is here. And well as the looming events to come if he doesn't commit to any princess.

 **Phoebe's POV**

Ugh stupid Cake teasing everyone about her date with the Gold masked stranger. And what the junk is with Marceline sending me those fucking tentacle pics.

I nearly smashed my phone cause of her. But instead I told Marceline she could shove her tentacles up her own ass if she wants to have sex already.

Turning off my phone I start to walk around. I growl as two guards get in my way. They back up apologizing for getting in my way, as they should. I'm not in the mood to burst two idiots into fire cats today.

Walking more I stop to look as a maid hurries off from the library.

I ask "Maid where are you going?" The maid stops to bow saying "Sorry princess I'm returning to my daily duties. I was escorting a stranger that was with Billy the hero to the library. Forgive me princess but I must hurry if nothing else."

I told her that will be all and she left right away. Exhaling a breath of fire I try to calm down not yet wanting to kill this stranger that has been allowed into the royal library. But the images of Marceline stupid topless body with several sized tentacles flashes in my head.

Growling I scream to start punching and throwing stuff close to me. Why does she always do that knowing I hate not having a boyfriend? Three guards rush the hall and I turn to them ready to really hurt them.

They swiftly stop turn and run away apologizing for bothering me. Men like then are cowards and weak but mom says a strong man holds his ground...

Seeing that I melted or punched everything in the hall I can reach. I think _'I need to walk this off stupid Marceline._ '

Walking away to cool off as best I can I'm grumbling with each step. After nearly a half an hour of walking I some how circled back towards the library. I even didn't notice that I walked into one of the private sitting rooms.

I say "Maybe some alone time what waits that sound?" A deep reverberating echo like sound catches my ears. Drawing me deeper into the room trying to find it past the tables. I stop seeing a faceless masked stranger striking a lump of metal with an odd instrument.

After a few strikes the sound it gives off vibrates and echoes throughout the whole room. The stranger placing the item down and it replays the sound along with a few other echoing sounds.

But then he holds the old instrument to his ear holding it their so several seconds. As the sounds mix into a tune the stranger stands to my shock his weapons are on the table. Along with several books no doubt from the library.

I think _'He came with Billy? But why is he here on his own and where is Billy?'_

I watch the Gold masked stranger as he walks to an open space in the room and starts to hum. It's almost like an echoing hum in the tone of the noise from the metal.

With his left hand raised and his right hand to his stomach. The stranger begins to dance to the sounds. But he moves at a pace that makes each movement all the more beautiful.

Energetic even as he twirls to pivot his legs out in front of him to spin himself to then dip forward.

Completing another spin the stranger extends his right hand to then spin into his invisible partner. To my sight he even dips his partner even though they can't be seen.

With the echoes end and I exhale at what I saw. The Stranger turns to say, "May I help you ma'am I didn't know others would have been using this room too?"

I answers "No its ok I just wanted to watch. You move so gracefully Stranger it's almost too wonderful to stop. But I am not a ma'am I am the princess of the Fire kingdom so remember me as such."

The Stranger bows thanking me for the complement and apologizing for his rudeness. I allow him to stand once again the Stranger asks "Princess may I ask what troubles you?"

I huff to glare at him saying, "Well it involves you actually. Cakes been telling all of us that you took her out on a date. Then Marceline when and sent me some sex pics and that really pissed me off."

As I growl my mane flaring wildly. But to my surprise the Stranger didn't even flinch he just remained still looking at me.

I gasp to look him over asking, "Stranger why aren't you equipped with a flame shield? And better yet why aren't you afraid doesn't my presences fill you with fear?"

The Stranger answers "I've been trained to face certain death with no fear fair princess. And I don't fear your form because I know that under all that anger you still have control of yourself.

"And as for why I can withstand the flames of your kingdom I will show you."

To my shock the Stranger extends his hand asking me to touch him. He even takes off his glove to reveal his cream like skin underneath.

As I touch his hand all that comes off is steam and mild wisps of smoke. Gasping as his skin doesn't crackle nor does it smell as if his flesh is burning. His clear soft skin is just mildly getting redder.

The Stranger raises his hand to flex it and show that I haven't caused even a little bit of a burn to him.

The Stranger says, "My family training has granted me the skill to withstand energy and heat of various kind. My body isn't bothered by your heat nor does it leave long standing damage to me."

I've never heard of a non-elemental or a soft skin being about to do as he can. Nor can I stop staring at him wonder what he looks like underneath all his armor. His skin felt flawless to my touch.

I stay composed though and ask "So Stranger why are you looking through our library?" He answers, "I need to complete a quest for queen Canyon. And she asked for the Crystal Gem apple it's located somewhere deep in the outer forests."

I roll my eyes remembering how much Canyon wanted that stupid apple. I say, "Well I suggest looking in the Lon Von third and fifth editions. They'd be your best better of items within the forests of OOO left behind by the Old Ones."

The Stranger thanks me as he sits to look through the books. Sitting down across from him I'm amazed at how fast he scans through the books. It's almost looks as if he's somehow is scanning each page.

Tapping at the bottom of his odd shield out of boredom. He stops to looks at me saying "Thank you princess I now know where Billy and I need to go. Now all I must do is await for Billy's return."

I nod a little shocked he found it so quickly. He asked if there is anything he can do for me as thanks. Looking back at his belongings I remember Cakes recent message to everyone and I know just what to ask.

I ask, "How were you dancing so beautifully just now? And did you do the same with Cake on her date with you?"

He answers, "Some warriors need hobbies too fair princess of fire. My hoddies involve music and dancing not that it is needed, as I am a warrior.

"As for queen Cake's date my agreement to her was to keep her entertained. In exchange that she overlook my failure to provide her with the sword that is now curse to remain with me."

I sigh to say, "I wish I could dance but with my tail and how angry I get most don't think I can be patient enough to learn. Most won't even consider teaching me stuff without my mother threatening them."

To my shock the Stranger stands to walk around the table to me. He then extends his hand asking "Princess may this simple warrior dance with you?"

I look at him completely shocked but I really reluctant accept. I rarely get to dance even outside the kingdom so why not now.

Ever since what that liar did mother hasn't let me leave the kingdom. But she has allowed me ways to vent my rage. The Stranger once more playing the odd echoing sounds from some small device to lead me to the center of the room.

He says, "Fair princess of Fire the dance I was doing is called the Tango. It requires me to touch you at various places. With your permission may I continue and show you how to dance?"

I nod and he slowly pulls me closer.

He places my other hand to his opposite shoulder to align our bodies. Lastly he places a hand to her hip.

I blush not use to the touch of a guy not after the lair. Nor am I use too being so close to a guy. As he holds me he say "Fair Princess of fire I know of your history and I will sooner let you behead me... Then ever abuse your trust or kindness."

Slowly we walk then as the sounds grow and our pace begins. The Stranger spins us both to then follow out of the spin with a lean. Slowing he spin himself to pull me into his arms to spin me until my back is against his chest.

Holding my shoulder he guides my steps whispering when I am to twist my hip. And how to remain in control of my tails movement as we dance.

Holding my waist while my hand is extended the Stranger takes me into a smooth step transition. Followed by him raising my leg to dip me backwards.

Wrapping my arm around his neck I look into the faceless gold mask seeing my own reflection. I can see my face flushed with excitement.

Gasping I feel his hand is where no one but Marceline has touched before. Sure Marceline did it to tease me. But feeling this unknown guy touch the space between my ass and thigh almost feel imitate.

Pulling me back to him I release another deep breath as I hold onto his neck with my arm. Raising me from the ground the Stranger spins me telling me to extend both my legs. He then pulls me back down to the ground.

Where we go over another set of moves to stop both facing each other. His arm wrapped around my back. And his hand once more holding my leg at that intimate junction.

With the echoes ending the room is silent as I stare into his mask. The reflection of my wildly shocked face very clear and my arousal for this mask stranger extremely high.

Pulling away he bows to a knee to kiss her hand with his mask on. I blush as he thanks me for the dance but I place my hand to the side of his masking. I think 'I must see the face of this masked darling.'

A servant comes into the room seeing me and how angry I am that he is interrupting my moment. He excuses the intrusion to tell the Stranger Billy is asking for him.

Thanking the servant he quickly redresses and turns once more to me.

The stranger says "I hope we can dance again one day fair princess of fire." Still standing in the spot I can feel my fiery heart pounding with want for our dance to not have ended. And for us to dance all evening and into the next day.

Collecting myself I walk out into the hall to find my mom looking for me. She asks, "Dear where have you been wait why... Are you smiling?"

I can't answer her I just rub my hand feeling the cold metal kiss that he placed onto it. Keeping my smile I walk back to my room hoping to talk with Cake. I have a few questions for her.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes hoping to see another two one shots get uploaded sometime next month. Again sorry to the dudes who asked for them and them taking so long. Honestly my classes weren't the biggest problem work has crashed on me. Due to people not really like two of the day managers and well leaving. So its kind of a shit show at work right now even with me working on my new schedule. Still have hope going into the summer and hope you dudes like the update.**

 **He23t: Dude Finn's lovers are going to be wild. As for enemies that is another surprise I don't want to spoil just yet.**

 **Lunar Silver: Glad to hear you liked it dude and hope you're ready for when Finn actually has sex.**

 **Lets listen in on how wild our Witchers life is getting.**

 **OOO third person's POV**

Sitting in the dinning room of their castle are the sister princesses Breakfast and Yogurt. Yogurt smiles to her sister to say, "I love these sweet cupcakes that Bonnibel sent us. Sis you going to try one or are you going to keep moping about what happened?"

Breakfast princess nods saying "They are very sugary no doubt another one of queen Sugars wonderful recipes. But you saw that messages Cake sent out. She's just rubbing it in our faces that the new hero took her on a date."

Yogurt shrugs to say "And the fact that she hinted that she knows a close secret of Golden mask is something too. But I wonder why he's always wearing that mask? I'd rather see the man under it before I pass judgment."

Breakfast nods to her sister commenting that it's just odd. Most if not all guys in OOO are loud about what they do. Older men somewhat loud but they move on to find a new challenge to boast about.

Soon a syrup maid comes in smiling at the two to say, "Princesses your mother has returned and she brought Lizard queen and her daughter to the castle."

The two smile as they continue to eat as the two queens along with the other princess arrive. Smiling they all share the sugar filled sweets as they look out onto the breakfast kingdom on the relaxing evening.

The light violet skin of the two lizard royals is truly something. As well as the fact that just like the two princesses mother lizard queen is on the larger side.

As the two husky queens sit the three princesses laugh sharing their sweets and drinks.

The two nine foot tall women exchange somber looks to one another as they listen to the princesses talk about the new hero. They remember when their hero bedded them and how just like a fairy tale. They felt nothing compared to those romantic evenings with him.

Lizard queen says "I was shocked at first when my dear Sophia showed me Cakes message. And a little skeptical but when Pironicca told us that Billy confirmed it to her the other day. I must say I'm relieved and interested."

Sweetie queen nods to chuckle adding, "It truly is a brighter day in OOO knowing that a hero who has proven himself will bed your my little sweets. Be it after his issues have been settled."

The princesses in question try to tell them moms to stop teasing them. But Lizard princess says "Cake warning does worry us too mom. Hearing that Gold face is socially awkward.

"He can fight really good but his date with Cake was his first ever. And he often couldn't think of anything to say so Cake often led their conversation. It makes me wonder what we could possible talk about when we date."

Queen Sweetie says "Then it just means my dears that you can use your savory charm on him. Remember men love sweet things the most after they're given a nice enough taste. So girls remember to put enough sway in your sweet hips to caught him staring."

The three princesses blush as their attention turn to their phones. Opening them they blush ever bright as Angel princess texts a pic of her naked in the bath with her mom.

Said Angel queen is lying on her belly behind the princess who is in the large bath tube.

The queen's ass hidden behind the princess's head in the photo. But her large rake being the same size as the princesses head. Lizard queen looks over to see the photo saying, "Why must they always do that?"

Queen Sweetie sees the photo to say "Cause they know that if they tease one another it'll brighten their boring day. Plus were we so different in flaunting out bodies at that age?"

Lizard queen says, "Still I wish to relive the day we finally were bedded. Truly a shame what befallen our young Duke."

The three princess look to their queens as the two held hands. Soft sniffs leaving them as they wipe away the soft tears from the edges of their eyes.

The late hero Duke that the queens speak of connects the three princesses blood wise. He being their father and not only to them but also the father to princess Bubblegum.

He almost became the father to Cake and Bandit princess. Rumors about if and is he their father die however. Cake's mom and Bandit queen often say the rumors are conflicting or just nonsenses.

But what everyone agrees on is that the late Duke was so nice he talked his way out of any fight. And if he did fight it was always by uses a confusing and sleep-inducing aroma that he created.

And to this day the three princesses know from their moms that he loved the two queens deeply. Even when they had just started to grow into their larger frames.

Yogurt princess says, "It's ok mom we know dad still loves you. And hey don't forget once Golden mask beds one princess. He can also bed the queens if he agrees or anyone of us agrees to it."

Lizard queen smiles to shaking her head "No my dear for your mother and I we don't hunger for the warmth of another in bed. The late Duke left us both a means to always be satisfied.

"It is a secret the we will share with you when we are ready to be accepted into Glob's world. But we can tell you this much if the young stranger has yet to bed a princess. He must have great self-control at seeing your bodies.

"Also don't you three think you should be trying to find a way to make sure you are the first he beds? He is doing favors for various royals with luck maybe he will come here too."

The three princess exchanges looks to then quickly wipe their faces and dash from the bedrooms.

The two queens chuckle as Lizard queen asks, "Do you think Levy is pent up enough to last till tomorrow evening?"

Queen Sweetie answers, "Stay the night and wait till the youngsters sleep. Then we'll give our dearest tentacle lover all the attention he needs. Our dear Duke went to such great care in creating it as a pet for when he couldn't be with us. And now he's all that we have left of our loving Duke."

Lizard queen nods saying "He may only release synthetic seed but it tastes always reminds me of our Duke. Granted Levy can touch so many spots at once."

Queen Sweetie chuckles to say "Well Levy was created with Duke's blood so some parts of him were bond to be the same. Can't beat a lover the knows just where to kiss on your ass."

Lizard queens blushes to say "I just wish his cock had the skill to wriggle around inside of us like Levy. Oh just remembering them both is too much for me. Make sure Levy has snacks by the bed side so he doesn't have to stop while plowing us."

Queen Sweetie nods wishing that the late Duke could have had a contest between himself and Levy at pleasing the two queens he loved till his death. But what hangs over the two queens so is that even Billy never found out who killed Duke. Or how it was even accomplished.

 **Finn's POV**

Looking at the crystal apple in my hands the magic coming off this baseball-sized item is something else. It feels as if it's alive with the type of aura it's giving off.

Rubbing the apple I wrap it in a cloth I tuck it back into my pack. Sitting by the fire Bill says "Ok we've made good time so if we managed to wake up by nine we can be at Giant's Valley by the afternoon if not sooner."

I nod as Billy and I sit by the fire waiting for his food to heat properly. Sliding the sharpening stone across the cursed sword I wonder what other secrets it holds. Besides being able to redirect some of my nitro blasts.

Billy asks "Golden why won't you take off your mask? We're alone and most of all don't you trust me?"

I look to Billy to say, "I can't my Elder the woman in the heavy armor ordered us to conceal our identity. I can't go against the wishes of an Elder warrior Billy.

"And yes you have been a good ally and travel companion Billy. But I can't break rank and risk the safety and law of my Elders."

Billy nods to pull the pieces of meat into a sandwich. As the fire continues to crackle and burn well into the night I climb the tree I'm under.

Looking up at the moon in the clear night sky I partially understand how people down here feel. Feeling the vast difference between reality and legend. Seeing the relics of the past as if they have little impact on their modern lives.

After seeing a few meteorites crumble into the planets surface. I sent a quick message to Elder Riglion about my position. As well as a scan of the crystal apple.

Climbing down I look across to see Billy rustle to sit up from his sleep. Billy asks, "Can't sleep Golden?"

I shake my head to say, "Just admiring the view... It's true what they say different places gives you some of the most awing views."

Billy nods to asks "Hey you see that giant metal ring by the moon? Legend has it that a group of powerful spell casters of old came together and went there thousands of years ago. Now they watch over the planet awaiting for when Glob comes to battle with the evil of the Old Ones."

I ask, "Who are the Old Ones Billy?" Maybe this could give me an idea of their religions...

Billy says, "The old ones are a group of powerful titans of war. They are fueled with powers so old merely touching one could kill you and they live to kill all who stand in their way

"When Glob returns to the planet he and they will face off. And those who fight with him will go down as legends. And be immortalized by having a symbol of them placed into the stars."

I ask, "Do these Old Ones have names?"

Billy answers, "Yes there are four of them. The first is the Hexahedron serpent it has two heads end to end. Its very breath can melt ones skin with ease. And if either end corns you the other end will offer a deal if you managed to remain alive after being bitten."

Billy continues adding, "The second is Daron the Sleeper. He control over ancient magic is said to be enough to drive a mortal person insane.

"Third is the Plague Beyonder it is said that its touch can make you relieve the worse pain of your life. At ten times more the intensity as you remember it. Legend says that its touch can even make the wounds appear on your body.

"Lastly is the most unknown of them all. The ancient physic tandem war elephant its mental powers and magic is said to have the power to match a raging volcano. But legend says that if someone were to dual the elephant in the mindscape and win.

"The war elephant will be forever loyal to them but no one fully knows where any of them rests."

I nod to ask "Billy aside from the Old Ones what other evils will Glob battle?"

Billy says, "He will face the very acolyte fiend of chaos. Thee who wishes to see none alive and wishes the world to suffer and die slowly... the twisted evil creature as old and legendary as the mushroom pits of green bile across the seas.

"From the old tongue to ours his true name was lost but all know his current moniker. He is called The Lich..."

 **Princess Bubblegums POV**

I turn in bed yet another day yet another routine I have grown use to. So many experiments and yet I continue with the notion that I will be alone. Well my own mind does play into why I feel along.

Voice says _'You're alone cause you need some good dick in your life. Stop with all this logical crap and this prissy princess under law. Find that new hero and ride him like you should. I mean with how old we are can you honestly say we're getting younger?'_

I grow to shake my head think 'Stop we must stay refined you exist only because of my stress.'

Voice says _'You call it stress I call it not having a man in our life. For fuck sake call Marcy if you don't want to go after the new hero. Better yet reach into the draw and pull out our favorite toy. Poor thing probably misses our pussy.'_

Dressing in only my panties my inner voice is right. How many nights has my toy spent untouched along with myself at this point? I sigh to think 'No right now I need to finish my research.'

Voice says _'What? Seriously a half an hour off getting us to that wonderful edge and over it thinking about the new hero riding us for hours. Isn't enough to make you want to? Then how about this us fucking him on full display for our citizens?_

 _'I know you Bonnibel I know all your fantasies. And trust me when I say this you can research where those strangers came from later. Just summon him and strip naked. And while he's in shock use this stick pink pussy of ours and let him get a taste._

 _'I can feel it his tongue tasting our pink hole sliding all the way in. Then his strong hands working our ass molding us to the shape he wants. Then when we reach the edge he flips us over and fucks us raw!_

 _'And when we start to moan finally we will become one again Bonnibel. And the moment he puts that pure gooey baby making soup into us. You'll know that I was right and some times instinct is better then logic. Now do us both the kindness and give our pussy some love won't you dear?'_

I gulp to shift on the bed edge and take up the toy. Seeing the large phallic shape I lick my lips. I spend a small time in the wastelands looking of human relics and found something I never thought of.

A store that humans made to sell sex toys. Marceline wasn't old enough to give me all the details but her mother is. And confirmed that this dildo is the size of an average human male between twenty-five and thirty so.

From base to tip the dildo it's a mouth watering ten inches. But the queen of demons told me that some humans got bigger then this. Around twenty five percent of men either we're born naturally bigger.

Or used weird medications to make their cocks grow a little more.

But still if only the humans hadn't all died off. Just the idea of a species that can reproduce with any other species no matter how biologically different is incredible.

Humans were the apex of the planet yet if our dimension hadn't crashed into theirs. Our world might be filled with hybrids of all kinds right now.

Laying back I close my eyes dreaming of what a human would look like. But all I can see is what the demon queen told me. A being lean but built of tone muscles, strong hands taking hold of me.

And eyes filled with passion that they could burn into my very soul. I sigh as my inner voice says _'That a girl just rock our hips and think of our dream man. Yeeaaahh right there girl hit the spot and lets wet these sheets good.'_

Curling my toes I find the right spot within my pussy and adds pressure with the toy. Getting even closer to orgasm I look at the imaginary human. I whisper, "Please don't pull out."

My Inner voice says _'Just squeeze hard while we cum and we'll trap his cock. Then our dream will be true a sweet bouncing human gum hybrid to sit on the throne.'_

Inhaling sharply I scream squirt my pink juices onto my bedspread. I hope Peppermint maid doesn't mind cleaning today. But as I place both my hands to my pussy I squeeze my tights together.

Feeling the pulses of my orgasm I wish that the human of my dreams seed would feel just as wonderful when added to my orgasm.

Dropping to my back the toy slips from my folds. With my undone gummy hair in my face I think 'There are no humans left... Our dream will just remain a dream even when I finally pass on.'

My inner voice says _'Maybe we'll get lucky one day and run into the descendent hybrid of humans. You don't know until we get someone to look. Now we still have a few minutes... So how about we get the beads and lube to get a little freaky.'_

I place my forearm to my head to say, "Might as well but lets try not to forget the beads in my ass like last time."

My inner voice says _'Oh stop it you know the whole time we were talking with Jungle queen you wanted to bend over. And flash her two guards to show them what was up our ass. Now hush and pop those nice grapes into our ass nice and slowly.'_

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes I'll be honest you know life sucks sometimes and I sure as heck know it sucks now. My job was pretty awesome when I started. But now I see that not all job places are as wonderful as they first appear. So yeah not going to force you all to agree but dudes life with work and hobbies just don't work sometimes. Still thanks if you guys waited this long and hope you all like the updates.**

 **Lets listen in on how wild our Witchers life is getting.**

 **OOO Alan's POV**

By the divines is this boring. Sitting with the pilot and the maintenance chief playing cards for so many odd days is fucking pointless. Dropping my hand I groan to stand seeing yet again the maintenance chief beat us both.

Walking away I find Elder Riglion taking a holo-message. Elder Riglion says, "It's good you managed to retrieve the item she wanted without complications this time. However the first overseer is wondering if we should simply find a location and mine without all this favoring?"

Walking over Finn says "I don't believe that will be wise now Elder. The royals of OOO have a solid leadership over their people. Sure from what we bring they wouldn't fair well against us in small skirmishes. And from what I've studied in their guards as well as bounty hunters their skill levels are vastly limited.

"But each queen has a powerful magical gift that shouldn't be taken lightly. As well as the abilities of some with born powers. From my studies of each queen their princesses also have their traits. Some smaller in scales while others have the same if not greater."

Elder Riglion nods to me as she asks, "Which princesses do you consider to be the most dangerous Finn? As well as how likely are they to pose a threat if caused to fight?"

Finn says, "I've compiled my list on both the magical energy they have exposed. As well as the mana I felt on contact with them in small doses. Granted some of my scaling isn't fully accurate due to me not meeting them all in person.

"The first two are a tie but both have very dangerous mana pools and magical powers. And the two most likely to be our biggest threat if we fight OOO. The vampire queen Marceline and Flame princess are tied because of their differences in usage. As well as their current emotional states.

"The vampire queens shape shifting powers have no time limit as I've been told. And her control over reanimated skeletons and ghosts is something we have no documentation of at all.

"From what I gathered ghosts can phase through solid matter and even momentarily control a living host. Thus the vampire queen can control that person too. And rumor has it that her bite can turn someone into an eternal servant. As for her kingdom she has call over her mothers forces. And the demon queen has damned souls that she can throw at us in nearly endless waves."

Elder Riglion hums to say "She could very well prove a problem if we do use force. She alone could kill or capture a few workers or police and turn when they know against us. She could learn the in's and out's of the Frontier. And we wouldn't know until she has half and army within our space port."

I ask, "She has to have a weakness plus no way am I letting her take my mind."

Finn says "Her weaknesses are simple actually sunlight and silver. Those two things have been noted to harm all vampires even her. However her shape shifting powers in tandem with her demon and vampire powers have made doing so hard.

"Being able to take any form she wishes on a thought as well as what I found from her past. In combat she has been noted as being difficult to find a pattern on. One enemy thought beheading her would give them a chance to stab her with a silver stake.

"The vampire queen liquefied her body before the hit. To then run the enemy through by shifting her form to a spike creature. A side note for exploitation is her instability over her father. Merely mentioning him makes her pause and sulk."

I cross my arms and Elder Riglion says, "She could be a problem worse she could spell trouble for any untested personnel. Her powers grant her almost a practical form of invulnerability. To be able to evade enemies by faking harm to get them close and see what else they have. Truly a scary enemy to fight but go on."

Finn nods to continue but also telling us of the vampire queens ability to become invisible. Finn says, "Flame princess being the second at the top due to her natural element control over fire of any kind is troubling. From what I have gathered her flames where once more of a controlled blaze. In comparison now it's like a raging and constantly expanding wildfire.

"Her body has no limit whatever she burns adds to her control. And much like a fire can grow and expand with the more air around it. She has once be called a flame giant but no physical or visual documentation has been found as to why. But water and moister has been the most common weakness to the fire people.

"If not used long enough to keep them at bay they can spring back and be very tenacious. However on further study of the fire people I noticed that the longer they fight they risk straying. They need constant burnable energies to consume and add to themselves.

"Some fire elementals have more control while others don't, their bodies working like engines in short. Fast power and ready to go in bursts or long strides. But like any engine long strides take a lot of fuel and soon the engine stops without it."

Elder Riglion nods to say "And all her people can control fire too. Just imagine facing off a small serious of them in squad formations. They could ruin the soil before long and we'd be open to serious harm."

Finn agrees to go on saying "The ice queen is pretty much named for such. She controls all things ice. Anything she touches be it a small leaf of a large swatch of land can become a patch of frozen earth.

"Ice queen herself remains in her kingdom however three weeks ago an ice elemental named P. Saint Pim tried to dethrone her. But Ice queen won and rumors has it she's constantly being tortured by the frozen queen whenever she's angry. Ice queen isn't one for violence at the drop of a hat however.

"She often watches and bargains. Most of all she allows those to threaten her to make the first move. Often underestimating her to their down fall. Her tiara is the magical conduit but as of yet besides fighting her with explosives. I don't see any easy weakness or advantages to facing her."

I say "So she'd be last to fight and only if she gets something in return. It must mean she also has ties with few if not a certain kingdom. And if we pick the wrong one to mine she'll come to their aid. Knowing that kingdom will fight and provide her with something after."

Finn nods to say, "The next princesses are ranked third and fourth both for their allies and the power they hold. Angel princess and princess Bubblegum have limitations but because of their standings mostly.

"Angel princess has control over all the witches and wizards in OOO. Every legal magical user must answer to her and her mother. Both have access to the oldest and cherished magical texts. As well as a few magical items but like us they have a limit of how much magic they can use at once.

"As well as what kind of spells they can use from birth. But their potion and chemical skills with magic is something else. I'm sending an recipe for a potion that allows someone to see in inferred."

Seeing the chemicals and mappings in the recipe its strange how closely it could match something we would make. As well as how simple the ingredients are given how much is needed to make just a bottle.

Elder Riglion says "I agree Finn the magical users of OOO could match us. If not best use in a display of our magic against their numbers. After all they have users specializing in specific types or certain fields of magic. While we Witchers have stayed with the gifts of one to a clan."

I ask "Ok I get the angel girl and her kingdom can push us pretty hard. But why the Gum princess sure from what we've heard she's one of the few royals that has tech. So what makes her a shot for the top five Finn?"

Finn answers "Its her and her mothers skill of quickly reverse engineering items. As well as their candy based powers that are truly odd. Both queen and princess Bubblegum can create candy-based food or drink from their bodies. Apparently no wasteful body contains comes from them.

"Or their people one deviant I overheard said even their body odor and sweat is very pleasing. But rumor has it the queen has chemical warfare in her stockpile of weapons. No kingdom tests her because they know she can create counter measures to deal with any threat or whole kingdom in one strike."

Elder Riglion comments "Well they are made of candy but that shouldn't be the pin to look down on them. And the last thing we need is those two capturing an officer and having energy weapons added to this hidden stockpile. Continue I'm growing more worried about you remaining with this Billy hero..."

Finn adds, "The queen and princess of candy creating skills have been noted to also be dangerous. On one occasion the two created a candy powered blast resulting in a blast radius similar to a surface to air missile."

I say "Just with their candy based powers now that is something weird. And off putting if they can do that what else can they do with candy?"

Finn nods "Your question leads to my next fact. The two large giants that sit on their kingdoms wall are also to be noted under precaution. The two giant statues are sentient and attack on command from the two candy royals. It's been seen that the giants can create beams so powerful they have even harmed the vampire queen."

Remembering the massive pair of bubble blowing gumball machine statues. I look to the elder as she nods. If we had to fight the two candy leaders and their giants we'd be crushed. If not pushed very had in that kind of situation.

Finn says, "I've also noted the various other leaders that have their kingdoms focused on combat that will prove very troubling. Giant Valley. Warrior, Jungle, Water, and Lizard kingdom all have large or medium scale fighting capabilities.

"Lizard kingdom however working as support in combat situations. They use music to confuse and throw off their enemies. While some of their various warriors will use gorilla hit and run tactics to further enemy confusion. Also their bites can cause lethal levels of poisoning if not treated right. Water kingdom and their elementals need water to battle so we clearly can avoid bigger pockets or bodies of water on land."

Elder Riglion nods asking "Which kingdoms are more likely to remain out of conflict Finn? This list has me more and more concerned about where you are. And if it is wise to continue communication with these kingdoms."

Finn answers, "Breakfast, Mermaid Lake, Ring and Water kingdom are solid holders of the peace first kingdoms. The Grasslands also remain natural but queen Cake has been very closely connected to the vampire queen. They have never gotten into conflict and often retreat or ask for aid with the exchange trade they can provide."

Elder Riglions says "Finn what are you doing now and is that Billy character still with you?"

Finn says, "Waiting to see the Giant princess to tell her that we've obtained the apple she asked for. From here the only tasks left would be the Crystal eye and the family heirloom. I have my masked muted as I sit beside Billy the hero."

I say, "Which means it'll be a week before you're done? That's all we need more waiting around. But it's not like we have much choice now."

Finn says, "Not quite coming in two days will be a royal get together. Royals from all of OOO will gather for talks. Billy said that he and I would be attending. But this is also a chance you and Cities-men Mat to talk with all the royals.

"With what I've done already and queen Cake spreading word of our date. Some of the royals have taken notice. And from my mild interactions with the people around OOO. As well as my interactions with the various princesses and queens as of late. Has brought forth their own internal problems to my attention."

Elder Riglion asks and Finn explains that some princesses had suitors who either lied or tried to rape them. Explaining that Billy tests not only warriors but also suitors for the princesses.

And as Finn explains a good number of suitors for the current royals have either been assholes. Or lying scumbags that can't hold a candle in a real fight.

Elder Riglion says "That explains why queen Cake asked you on that date Finn. She wanted to be able to say she went on a real date and not have hardship after. This could be a turn in our favor the royals being comfortable knowing that you are a friend."

I say, "So every princess in OOO either is really horny and aggressive or emotionally hurt and aggressive in a unique way? Just when I thought this place couldn't get any sillier. Add in a bunch of hormonal girls looking for a quick lay way to go Mertens."

Elder Riglion asks "Finn do they know your real identity?"

Finn answers "No Elder but due to my date with queen Cake she knows that I'm blind. And now so does Billy as well as both knowing that my armor to an extent helps me see better.

"I however don't know if or how many people they've told about my sight. Or how some royals have been affected by my actions so far."

Elder Riglion says that its understandable he had to go on a date. And last I heard no one goes on a date with armor on or not talk about themself.

Elder Riglion says "Contact us with the time and location of this royal meeting and we'll be there. Also Finn you'd forge better conversation with more of you face exposed."

Finn says, "I'll disconnect my masks mouth piece. It'll expose my face just to my upper lip will that be reasonable Elder?" Elder Riglion confirms and ends the message.

I ask "Elder with all that we know now what will you tell the first overseer?"

Elder Riglion answers "That OOO is dangerous even though it appears a peaceful place. It has the allure of Venus flytrap. And I'm starting to think Finn might have enemies watching him.

"As he said some of those failed suitors are still alive. And they won't like that the princesses they are after are looking at him. Even if it's for a small date I'm sure they'll be willing to kill him if they wish to."

I chuckled to say "Sure they can try but Mertens hearing is better then anyone. He can dodge point blank energy rounds. Hardly anyone can catch him by surprise."

Elder Riglion says "Still best to be cautious then foolish. We must relay this report and see what our next move will be during the meeting."

 **Ice Queens View**

I smirk as Patiences bents over for me to whip has ass once again. I ask "Patiences a few months ago you wanted my throne. Now with your ass in the air I want you to tell me what you want. Each truthful word I'll give you ass a loving caress.

"But each lie I detect I'll lash your ass with my whip. Now speak!"

Patiences round peach shaped ass wiggles as she says, "I was wrong mistress I thought you weren't strong but I know you are now. All I want is to be at your side. I want to be your pet and maybe when you marry I can be your husbands cock warmer."

I cup and squeeze her ass to say "Good pet you know your place now. But you must earn being my future kings cock sleeve." I lash her ass both her cheeks showing the red imprint of my whip.

Patience moans and shudders to say, "Of course mistress forgive me I'm struck with lust but please let me earn it. Let me lick you so you may think of what I must do to earn the privilege."

I pet her face as she takes to munching on my trimmed carpet. With a long sigh I say, "I've heard of a new hero even Cake is flaunting her knowledge of him. I want you to find out everything there is to know of this new hero. Even if they are rumors but first before you dress say your oath."

Patience turns placing her head to the ground to say "I pet Patience denounces my freedom to serve the rest of my days as your pet my mistress of ice. I pledge my mind, soul, magic, mouth, breasts, ass, and pussy for you to use. But I beg you to never cast me aside for I live for your affection and your touch."

I used the heel clad foot to raise her head to say "Good pet you are mine with this oath. Now turn and present yourself I have a gift for you. As well as a mark to show you are mine."

She turns to spread her ass. Reaching into my dress pocket I pull an ice dildo to slide it right into her folds. Flipping her onto her back I blast her between her tits. Brazened onto her skin is my icy sigil forever marking her as my property. As my pet shakes I slap her face to order, "Moan louder let all of my kingdom know what your are!"

I smile as Patiences creams herself to moan and lick the floor clean while still lust drunk. I say, "Now crawl to your den and dress as your must. I expect you to have all the knowledge of this new hero by tomorrow at noon."

As my pet crawls she moans and continues to drip her juices onto the floor. I'll let her offense to my floor go for now. But next time she will clean it with her tongue.

I turn to the window to see the soft snow drifts in the tinted daylight. I say "Soon dear hero you will bed me and no other. I've waited and none has ever asked for my hand but you will. For I will give you more then a taste or a tease like those girls. No I will bed you even if I must tie you to the bed."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


End file.
